Do You Like That, Baby?
by music-is-luv
Summary: Kid Flash: secret sexual deviant and super slut extraordinaire. Superman: innocent farmboy, strongest man -well... whatever- alive, and about to be chewed up and spit out by Wally's aggressive sexual affections. Warnings inside.
1. It's So Good Being Bad

I would like to start out by saying that I know sentences are not supposed to start with words like 'and', 'but', or 'so', but it doesn't sound like a normal thought process unless it does, if that makes sense to anybody out there. Also (even though sentences can't start with that, either), although it may not be obvious at first, this is DEFINITELY YJverse. Just wait a sex, okay? Oops! I meant sec! Teehee. :3

This story is rated M for a reason. Very aggressive, suggestive, effed up sexual thoughts that will mostly likely be put into action later. None of that non-con crap, though. That's for suckers.

So, yeah. Don't like, don't read, don't tattle.

**Disclaimer:** I own Flash! ...pajamas. _

**Summary:** Kid Flash: secret sexual deviant and super slut extraordinaire. Superman: innocent farmboy, strongest man (well... whatever) alive, and about to be chewed up and spit out by Wally's aggressive sexual affections. Wally knows he can give him what he wants, but only the readers will know if he can give him what he NEEDS.

* * *

><p>It was nothing serious. I mean, he wasn't <em>in love<em> with him or anything. The thought somewhat repulsed him. Love? Ew. Just no. It wasn't hero worship, either. It wasn't a crush; it wasn't anything deeper than the thing he'd been fantasizing about constantly since he'd first seen the manthing in person.

He simply wanted Superman to fuck him.

There was something so tantalizing, something so_ agonizingly_ delicious about just the thought of the world's most powerful being bending him over a table, a desk, any hard surface imaginable and just fucking him senselessly, shamelessly, and just_ yeeeessss, sliding into him, stretching him with a burn just a bit more than bearable- FUCK_, he was hard just thinking about it. It's not like it was just Superman, either. He wanted Wonder Woman to fuck him, too, and there was no doubt that that was what it would be: Wonder Woman fucking_ him_. Tying him up, riding him, and_ 'You come when I say you come.''Yes, ma'am'_. He was also absolutely sure that sexy piece of ass Batman could show him a thing or two. He seemed like the kinky type. The tie-me-up-and-gag-me, _ohfuckyeah_-make-me-your-bitch-Batman type.

Man, he was_ seriously_ fucked up.

This was usually about the time that, a couple years ago, he would have begun to feel ashamed of himself, begun to _despise_ himself, but he'd been living with his own depravity for a touch too long to continue hating himself for it. He couldn't say when they had started. He hadn't had any traumatic sexual experiences, and never been hurt when he hadn't wanted to be, but for some reason, he'd always had these thoughts, these..._urges_. They disgusted him at first. What freak would want to be hurt and controlled the way he did? He wasn't- he _didn't_! But he did. So he'd cut himself for a little bit (what with his not-so-typical teen angsty self-esteem issues), except it turned out to be less of a punishment and more not-so-safe play time. And it was nice, but it didn't get him,_ really_ get him, unless someone else was hurting him. And, oh yeah, Superman could definitely hurt him in all the right ways. Wanted him to, _so_ much, and_ God, just_- so, one day, he just decided that... whatever, and just... you know, whatever, because he wasn't going to castigate himself over this forever.

Wally was now something of a super slut extraordinaire, so it could probably go without saying that he'd fucked around quite a bit after he'd given into himself, but he was a meta, and none of those dudes and dolls (hot as they were) could give him what he really needed. It wasn't about the dirty words, the handcuffs, the _pain_; it was about control. He didn't want it. He wanted to give it to someone else- wanted someone else to _take_ it-. He wanted to lay underneath someone and know that there wasn't a_ damn thing_ he could do about it.

It wasn't like this quiet, hidden part of him affected his personality. He was still Wally- Kid Flash, dorky collector, need for speed, and connoisseur of crappy jokes- West. He was just fucked up,_ so fucked up_ when it came to sex. Heh. Came. Gigglesnort. Moving on. He'd managed to keep this part of him a secret for so long (shocker), since he was thirteen and lost his virginity to Mark and Ashley in the bed of her truck after school. LOL. Man, those were good times. He didn't know how Uncle Barry, or Iris, or his parents, or even Robin didn't notice the unaccounted for absences at dinners and scheduled hangouts, but hey, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and _thank God_ for hyper-accelerated healing. He didn't know how the people he cared about would react to Wally- goofy, freckled, adorable, innocent(Kch.) Wally- littered with friction burns and bruises from being tied up (not always his hands and feet, if you get the drift) and actively fucked so hard, for so long that he could barely breath, him loving it so much that he always went back for seconds and, more often than not, thirds.

But it wasn't enough anymore. He needed more. He needed it harder, meaner, _nastier_.

So how to go about seducing Superman?

"Jesus, Wally West," a grinning ginger whispered to himself in the kitchen of Mount Justice, innocently taking a bite into his sandwich. "You're all kinds of fucked up."

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I may or may not leave it at that. Depends on how many perverts I get interested in this. Review if you want mooaarrrrr. Even a simple, "Gimme!" will shoot me up with the tingles I need to write. :D And, hey, after this I may perv around some more with this fandom. This will be my second try at anything sexual and since my first one did really well for a short one-shot of a unappreciated couple in a underappreciated (It's so a word. Ask Robin) fandom. So yeah review for more.<p>

Or just to be nice. It's cool.

If you don't review, it's cool. I'm too gangsta to have my feelings hurt. What? Gangstas write porny things, too! :D

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Baby, You're a Firework!

YAYYYYY NEW CHAPPY! AWESOOMEEEEEE! This has nothing to do with this story, but I fucking love Kaldur (Aqualad). I think he's the sexiest motherfucker around. :D READ THE NOTE AND WARNING! It's me rambling on and on about important stuff that could have been explained in like three short sentences.

**Author's note: **Yeah, I took the flashback way WAY farther than I had to. It was supposed to be ONE LITTLE excerpt but I was really enjoying doing it so suck mah non-dick 'cause I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH! Plus, I just remembered like yesterday that Wally is fifteen (Yeah, I'm an idiot) so I have to go back and change the age he began his sluttiness to thirteen because, let's face it, kids these days are fuggin gross. Anyways, I have a couple ideas where I'm going with this, but I've made no solid plans yet, so if you have something you wanna see in here, speak now of forever hold your penis- I mean peace! ;D AND ONE MOAARRR THIIINNGGG this story is Wally -centric, so anything that he's not personally involved in isn't going to get much detail, so... yeah. BTW, JUST ONE LAST THING. A hoe's bath is when you just clean the important areas: armpits, neck, errrr, you're happy place. LASTLY, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, probably just a hand full of chapters, so don't expect an extra convoluted plot. ;P Also, Wally doesn't know Clark's real name yet so that's why he's always referred to as Superman or some variation thereof. That's all. Fereals this time. :D

**Warnings for this chapter: **There's a bit of (boring) het smut and a five-second OC (neither of which is going to be a permanent fixture in this story). They just help paint the Wally I'm trying to here. Something in here may offend some poor, sensitive sap; I call attention to a feature that most black people have (me included). So don't be a pussy, okay? It's not even a major thing. It is also insinuated that Wally is atheist, which he probably is being a science geek and all. I'm not, but it just seemed appropriately Wally.

**Disclaimer:**Once, my sister was high and thought she invented toilet paper, but they were like, 'Girl, you better disclaim that!' because she totally didn't. So the point is, be abovetheinfluence! Oh, and also, I own nothing. Also, I refer to Superman as Big Blue, which I got from this story whose title I forget but I loved it 'cause Wally was all, HELL NO, YOU DON'T TALK TO SUPERBOY THAT WAY!

You might be able to deduce from my incessant ramblings that I am just the tiniest bit hyper as I write the A/N and warnings and closing remarks down there and such. Sorry.

Anyway, _ONWARD!_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, their first mission (unofficially, of course) could PROBABLY have gone a little smoother, but Wally was waaaayyy too stoked on what they had done to really give a crap. They'd discovered something potentially pernicious (and why the HELL does he know that word?) to the League and took it down! They'd saved the life of Superman's son (and he was obstinately <em>not_ perv-ing on any **sixteen month old** teenagers, no matter how big and strong they were, or how firm their-) AND escaped a crumbling building with their lives! They kicked ASS!_

_"We," Kaldur panted in that sexy voice of his (what? He had a super-powered libido, okay?), "did it."_

_"Was there," Robin smirked through his gasps, "ever any doubt?" Wally grinned at his totally freaking awesome best bud and held up his open palm because they fucking ROCK. Okay, ow! High fives when seriously injured? Bad idea. Ow, owwww! Through his wince, Wally's green eyes trained on a silent figure in white and smiled. The speedster stood up on shaky legs and wobbled his way over to Superboy.  
><em>

_"See?" Wally grinned and made a grand gesture toward the sky, ignoring the fire it caused it his arms. He was used to it. "The moon!" And just then, like a vision from a fairy tale, the man of the hour glided down from the sky, silhouetted by the moon, and Wally was reminded_ just how fucking much_ he wanted the guy. Down, boy! This is BUSINESS! "_Oh!_" He had meant to say it in a insouciant (once again, WTF?) tone, but it mostly came out in a breathless whisper. Stop it, you insatiable whore! You just almost DIED! "And Superman!" That's better. "Do we keep our promises or what?" Superboy ignored him and walked up to Superman and he's SO glad they're distracting each other because he's half-hard already just listening to the guy _breathing._ Superboy lifted up his shirt and Superman's eyes blew open. The small smile that appeared on Superboy's face quickly disappeared with every second that Superman simply stared back, and OUCH, just watching hurt _his_ feelings. And if this whole awkward business wasn't enough, here comes Bats._

_"Is that what I think it is?" The Knight growled, and, hey, Wally knows the last thing they need is for Superboy to get bitch slapped by Bats for giving him lip, so he stepped in. No, of course it doesn't have anything to do with getting Sexyman's eyes on him, if only for a second. That would be preposterous._

_"He doesn't like being called an _iiitttt!_" He sing songed. Batman's eyes narrowed, and he might have peed himself, but whatthefuckever because SUPERMAN was _looking at him!

_"Start talking."_

_**bbbbb**  
><em>

_They huddled in a circle, not speaking, trying not to draw any negative attention to themselves, Superboy continuously sneaking peeks at his dad, and Wally trying to hide the fact that he was, too. And he was trying SO hard not to because this was a laughably horrid time to have a boner and oh, crap, Gorgeousman was walking over._

_"We'll figure something out for you." Oh, God, his voice. Did Superman have super jizz detecting abilities? Because his underwear was getting a little... messy. "The League will! Until then, I'd better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away." Wally fought his way through his arousal just in time to wince in sympathy for Superboy. That was kinda harsh, Superdude. Sad face._

_But he didn't have time to worry about that now because oh, Lord, Batman and Aquaman and_ damnfuckshit_ Flash were walking toward them looking like all the lowest levels of hell and oh, crap, he didn't know if he could handle being bitched at right now because he was one strong word from passing out. Uncle Barry hardly ever chastised him, but when he did, well, it wasn't pretty. He didn't do the yelling and screaming thing; he was all about laying on the guilt with the _'I am very disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse! You put Nala in danger!'_ voice, and that voice was no freaking joke. In any case, Wally had thought they did pretty good stuff! And even if they HADN'T, whatever they did wrong definitely didn't deserve that look the Flash was leveling him with._

_"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman rumbled and oooohhh yeah. "All fifty-three levels, but let's make something clear-"_

_"You should have called!" Flash yelled and crossed his arms, ignoring the burning look from Batman. Yep. He was pissed. Wally winced and shuffled his feet. Well, fuck._

_He was not looking forward to going home._

_"End results aside, we are _not_ happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives." Batman glared at them in a way that scared him half to death, but still kinda turned Wally on. "You will not be doing this again." And for once, Wally's libido took a break because _WHATTHEWHAT?_ They- They couldn't do that! Could they? The ginger turned toward his teammates with a wild look in his eyes. They_ couldn't_ do that, right? Aqualad stepped forward and Wally barely had time to fear for his sexy friend's life before he spoke._

_"I am sorry, but we will."_

_Oh, shit._

_"Aqualad, stand down."_

_"Apologies, my king, but no." Oh, shit Kaldur, are you trying to_ DIE?_ "We did good work here tonight- the work you taught us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful."_

_"Look, if this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-!" Wally didn't know where he'd summoned to courage to interrupt his uncle, but he did anyway._

_"The four of us!" He laid a comforting hand of Superboy's sturdy shoulder (which had nothing to do with the fact that the speedster was about to fall over like a limp noodle). "And it's not."_

_"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin pleaded with his mentor. Wally was insanely jealous of his courage, because he would probably shit himself if he ever had to actually have_ words_ with the guy. "Or why teach us at all?" There was a silence then, in which Wally prayed that Batman wouldn't lock Robin in a box and flay the rest of them alive._

_"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple: Get on board or get out of the way." And Wally knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but wonder if that's what Superman would sound like growling into his ear._

_**bbbbb**  
><em>

_"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it to serve us again. Since you four are determined to fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Wally realized that Batman didn't mean that to be threat (probably maybe), but why did he make it sound like the worst kind of torture ever? _

_"Real missions?" Robin squeaked as if Batman hadn't threatened them with his scary '_I'm the mothafuckin' night, BITCHES!_' voice._

_"Yes, but covert."_

_"The League will still handle all the big stuff," his uncle pipped in over his shoulder and pointed to his Flash symbol. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests."_

_"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman explained. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."_

_"The five of you will be that team." Once again, that shouldn't sound like a threat, but..._

_"Cool!" Robin squealed and ahaaahahaa, oh puberty. Wait, five? "Wait, five?"_ Right?

_Wally didn't know how he didn't notice them before, but that girl that walked up with Martian Manhunter hovering over her shoulder was HOTHOTHOT! I mean, Wally'd had an alien fetish since he was like nine and had first discovered Spock and Vulcans and_ yes_ he watched Star Trek, fuck off. But daayyym, look at those hips, fuck! His favorite kind of girl, small tits and hips like BAM!_

_"Hi," she rubbed her green arm shyly and he really shouldn't find her olive skin as sexy as he did._

_"Liking this gig more every minute," he murmured to Robin, and the kid smirked while Kid swagged up to her. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. Totally cool if you forget their names." He was going to ignore Robin's snort for now. It's not like he was actually laying on his game. He was saving that for his little (well, not so little), er, challenge. But, hey, who's to say he couldn't have some fun in the mean time?_

_"I'm honored to be included."_

_"Hey, Superboy!" Robin called to the brooding teenoddler. "Come meet Miss M!" Superboy glowered, but complied. The new girl looked at his chest but didn't speak, continuing to simply stare and, whoa, sexual tension there? Awwwhh! So not cool, man. He mentally pouted while her shirt somehow... morphed into black and red and she smiled sweetly at Superboy._

_"I like your shirt," she explained. Robin grinned, shoving his elbow into Superboy's impervious abs and Wally sped over to his other side and slings his arm over the Kryptonian's shoulder because_ attention! Giveitgiveitgiveit!_ Kaldur smiled fondly at them all._

_"Today is the day."_

* * *

><p>Being as his schedule had all but quadrupled after that (not that he was complaining, because <em>hoooshit<em>, he was an ACTUAL hero now!) that had been the last time he'd seen_ his man _(it was going to happen eventually, okay?) because he was still being a little bitch and avoiding Superboy like gangs avoid cops and WOW members avoid real life and once Wally got into his spandex, that would be the first thing to be erectif- RECTIFIED! What? He could totally, er, _inveigle_ Superawesome to stop being such a douche to Superboy! He could do _magical_ things with his tongue, _thankyouverymuch. _And yeah, he saw him once when they were preparing for the Professor Ivo mission, but that wasn't really an appropriate time to proposition the Man of Steel with a blowjob, what with all the metal monkeys and League powered robots. So the issue stands, HOW was he going to come into contact with Mr. Fights-in-Tights? Now that he was thinking about it, had he ever even had a_ conversation _with the alien? What was his personality even like? I mean, from what he'd heard, he was just all heroic and 'Don't do drugs, kids'-y. Maybe he could just, ya know, just fall off a building or something? Except, oh shit, what if he didn't come to save him and Wally became a random smear of gorgeous orange goo on the streets of Metropolis? _Ouch._

Either way, he wasn't going to get anything done laying here.

"Ooooh! Alana, wait! Alana, _stop! _I - aaahh!" Wally moaned as the dark-skinned woman stroked his prostate with slick fingers and bathed his balls in saliva. "Ooooh! Oh, shit, pleasepleaseplease, oh!" She smirked at him with beautiful, swollen red lips, and shit, he always loved the thick lips that black people had.

"What's that, baby?" She crooned and took his cock into her mouth and oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, but she was squeezing him and he couldn't come, just Jesus, please let him come please. "You wanna come, sweetheart?" He nodded too fast, _speedster_fast, but if she noticed she didn't care because she just smiled. "And what do we say?"

"May I come, mama?" Wally pleaded.

"There's a good boy." She smirked and straddled him. Ooohhh, warm and wet and slick, and oh fuck oh fuck, faster please, and she did, oh_ yes._

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" The boy wailed, not caring about the trail of drool hanging from the side of his mouth. "Yes, mama! Yes, mama! OHHH!" His vision left him as came with a shout, arching off the bed before collapsing. As the teen lay there, trying to catch his breath, Alana rolled off of him and curled around his side, stroking his naked chest.

"Mmm, that was nice," she commented, drowsily. Wally nodded and sat up. Her eyebrows furrowed as he stood, ignoring his sore hole, and began collecting his clothes. "Wally? What are you doing? You love cuddling!"

"What? _FALSE!_ You know how I feel about cuddling!" Well, yeah, he did love to cuddle actually, but it was complicated! He was always looking for that magical, fuzzy feeling that people were always equating with cuddles, but never felt it, so it just kind of sucked every time he tried. Besides, cuddling was for chumps and people in_ looooveee_, and he was never going to be either of those things.

"But still! You're usually game for it," the girl whined and Wally huffed, smiling.

"I have things to do! You know, er, uh, science type stuff?"

"Ugh, whatever. Get out of here." She threw a pillow at him (that he deflected because he's a freaking boss). He held up his hands in defeat and smiled coyly at her as he backed out the door.

"See ya next time?"

"Yeah, yeah." He sped out the door and back to his house, slowing down (just a bit) to take a hoe bath and slip on his Kid Flash costume and another outfit over that (he couldn't wear anything sexy unfortunately, since he had to cover all that loud orange and yellow) and pimped on over to Metropolis in a Flash. Snicker. Man, speedster puns. They never get old. Robin's opinion didn't count 'cause Robin was a hater.

If he had to describe Metropolis in one word, it would be this: crowded. Central City was no barn yard, either, but at least there was space to breathe, to_ run_. How did people live here? He couldn't take two steps without bumping into someone (luckily, people were surprisingly polite here). It was making him a little antsy. Still, it wasn't often he was in this neck of the woods, and since he had no idea where to find Big Blue, he decided he had time to explore the jungle of skyscrapers.

First of all, there were (S)fans EVERYWHERE. He' probably seen more Superman sheilds in the past two minutes than he'd EVER seen. He wasn't sure how much more blue and red he could take before he had an aneurysm. Still, the shops were pretty freaking sweet! And, hey! They had this_ amazing_ comic book store here! He loved reading stories about made up heroes. They were always good for a guffaw or seven. He wondered what the mall here was like? Would it be bigger than his? Would it be immature of him to want his to be bigger? _Nahhhhhh. _He asked around and eventually found it and hooofuck, his was bigger. WAAAY bigger. Damn. Well, it's not like he didn't expect it. Wait, was he still even thinking about the mall? Whatever. He skipped going inside. He wasn't sure his pride could take it.

If he had to describe Metropolis in _two_ words, they would be this: crowded and freakin' QUIET! Okay, so three words, whatever, but seriously, there was ZERO crime going on! Central City wasn't _Gotham _or anything, but there was always some bank robbery or underground gang war or, hell, even a kitten in a tree. Not that he could blame the ne'er-do-wells of Metropolis because, hey, he'd probably be a little more hesitant to commit crime too, knowing that a Superbadass could be lurking around any corner, ready to kick you in the face with the force of a speeding bullet.

"Hey! Wh-What are you doing?"

But I guess some people were willing to risk it. Ch._ Stuuuuupiiiiid.  
><em>  
>"Give that back!" Okay, seriously, guy? Stealing an old lady's purse? Could you possibly be anymore cliché and pathetic? Well, it beats kittens in trees, he supposed. Wally grinned as he slipped into an alley and tore off his clothes in the blink of an eye.<p>

"Hey!" he shouted once he'd returned and The Guy paused. "What are you doing? _What!_ _What! What_ are you doing?" Kid Flash sassed at him.

"H-hey!" The would-be-mugger trembled in fear at the wondrous figure that was _The_ Kid Flash in all his brightly colored glory. "What are you doing here? This is Metropolis!" What? Hey! The Guy was SUPPOSED to be trembling, not telling him to back off Superman's turf! Wally pouted. Even the criminals here were always trying to help.

"Okay, firstly, none ya business, loser! Secondly, aren't you a little too close to getting your butt whooped to be asking these questions?" As soon as he'd finished speaking, the red head zoomed to the pathetic piece of trash and kicked him in the stomach, grabbing the purse before the guy had even had time to process that his lungs were seizing and he couldn't breathe. "Here ya go, beautiful," he smiled charmingly at the old woman.

"Oh, thank you, handsome," she cooed at him and took her bag.

"No problem," he kicked The Guy in the back, forcing his lungs back into gear. "Hey, that's what I do! Rescuing beautiful damsels such as yourself, taking out the trash like this guy here- it's my job," he winked and the woman giggled.

"No. It's mine," a voiced boomed from behind them- a voice that did not sound whelmed, not whelmed at all. Wally turned around to stare into a very large,_ very nice_ chest. A chest proudly sporting a large S-sheild.

"Uuuuuh," he replied, eloquently.

"Superman!" The old woman smiled brightly and put a weak hand on the Kid's shoulder. "This nice young gentlemen retrieved my purse from that _hoodlum_!" She spat the word down at the still very much wheezing perp.

"That's very nice, ma'am," the superhero spoke gently and smiled sweetly. "We'll make sure this guy gets his dues. In the mean time, you should be getting home. I'm sure this experience has taxed your nerves." The woman nodded and leaned in to kiss the still wide-eye teen's cheek.

"Farewell, dear," she chittered. Superman's eyes followed the woman until she got out of hearing range and turned to Wally with a raised eyebrow. Wally gulped.

"Uuuuh, hey big _guuuuy_," Kid drawled. "How's it hangin'?"

"Kid Flash, what is your business here?" He demanded, nonchalantly tossing the man who'd passed out from pain (WIMP!) over his shoulder.

"Well, ya know, because I was like, but she was like, you know? And I was like, '_Nu uh_, son.' but she kept going 'heck yeah!' and, yeah, because,_ yeah, _you know what I mean?" Wally grinned impishly at the older man who stared unblinkingly.

"O_kay_, that happened," he blinked. "You. _Stay here_," he demanded, as if the words themselves had the power to keep him there. Which, okay, when_ rumbled _at him like that, they kinda did. Superman narrowed his eyes at him once more before taking off, Wally watching him until he suddenly ducked behind some random skyscraper.

"Oh, _man_, is this lucky or what?" Because seriously, what are the chances? This was surely a sign from the powers that _weren't_(because that's dumb) that he was MEANT to get into Superman's tights! Wally entertained himself with thoughts of all the nasty things they could do together the whole minute (MAN, that guy was slow) it took for him to come back sans loser. He completely bypassed Wally and landed in an alleyway and hey, Wally may be... Wally, but he was no blond, so he sped over.

"Wally, what are you doing here?"

"Hey! Hey! Ssh! Keep it hush with the names, huh, Superduperman?" And Wally couldn't help laughing because he'd never seen anyone with such an adorably confused, embarrassed face before.

"S-Superduperman?" 'Superduperman' shook his head clear of whatever confusing thoughts he was entertaining (and what Wally wouldn't give to know). "_What_ are you doing here, Kid Flash? And why do you smell-" The Kryptonian cut himself off and wrinkled his nose while Wally gasped.

"What? I_ smell_?" He took a whiff of his shirt. He did _not_! "Hey, that's not nice!" He pouted and caught the very very quick glance at his red lips and HA! He knew putting on that subtle lip stain would work out! SHUT UP, it_ worked_, didn't it? Sheesh.

"You smell like-" Sexyman cut himself off again and color began creeping into his cheeks.

"What? WHAT do I smell like? Sweat? Burnt rubber? _What? _You're kinda freaking me out here!"

"You smell like," the man's face turned even more red as he sputtered, "s-sex!" Wally blinked at him before grinning.

_"Oh."_ Wally smirked salaciously into the burning face of the man towering a few steps away from him. "Well, c'mon, you gotta be... _well versed _in that area." Superman's red face twisted into indignation and his hands tightened into fists at his side.

"I'm not going to tell Flash, but- Wally, you're fifteen! You shouldn't be.._. doing those things!_"

"Hmmm, well," Wally murmured and swayed hips he shouldn't have as he slowly moved closer,_ so close_ to the Man of Steel until there was no space between them and Superman's hips were level with Wally's lower abdomen and,_ boy_ was the man big. Superman had tensed beyond what was humanly possible as Wally placed one hand on his large chest and the other on his neck. Warm, _so_ warm. "You can keep a secret can't you, big boy?" he hummed into the space between them, looking into blue blue eyes with his own hooded green ones. His eyes, darkened by arousal, slowly pulled away from the man's, instead watching as his fingers danced down the man's neck and chest, trailing further and further down. "Mmm, _very_ big boy." Wally suddenly found himself crashing into the ground ten feet further into the alley and owowowow _oooowww!_ His head! He looked up to see Superman clearly freaking the hell out, wanting to help and apologize but not wanting to come near the sexy piece of jailbait (he WAS pretty damn fine) that had just come on to him. _Strongly._

Apparently, his conscience was too much.

"Wal- Kid Flash! Are- Are you okay? I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to do that, I was just- Oh, geez, are you okay?" Blue eyes pleadingly searched green for a hint of any pain and Wally stuck his tongue out at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, dude. Besides," Wally winked, "I'm kinda into pain." Superman clearly had _no_ _idea_ what to do with that because he just continued to sputter and blush and fret and he was so freaking adorable Wally could barely stand it. Superman blushing by just the thought of a little rough sex? Too cute! Wally had no delusions that the man got plenty of play, but still, this adorable shyness had not been what he was expecting. For fuck's sake, Superman said 'GEEZ'!

But the moment was short lived as Superman had very obviously gotten a call on his communicator. "Superman, go. Kid Flash? Uhhh, yeah, he's um," the alien swallowed and glanced and Wally with clearly shaken eyes, "he's here in Metropolis, umm... Can you...? Yeah, so you can just do that... Wha- _Nothing! _Everything is fine! Kid is fine! I'm fine! Everyone is _fine!_"

"They certainly are," Wally muttered just loud enough for the ebony haired man to hear as the Kid very obviously checked him out.

"Okay, he'll be here. Superman out." The superhero avoided Wally's amused eyes as he grinned up at him from where he was still sitting on the ground. The man bit his lip. "Umm... Flashiscomingtopickyouup. Stayhere! Ihavetogo!_ BYE!_" Superman flew off and Wally finally let go of the laugh that had been building up in his chest. Ooooh, man.

This was going to be_ so_ much fun.

* * *

><p>Time to answer some reviews! :D<p>

_bad-karmapolice:_ You're review has ensnared my soul! Seriously, I was all, "awwwhhhh! That's so nice and badass of him/her!" :D You rock my effin sneakers! I started typing up a storm instamatically!

_DerpyDoLoveYerStury:_ Well, sorry to disappoint, but fear not! Wally WILL eventually be getting it up the butt. Also, Wally is attracted to younger people too but he gets off better with older people. What a sicko. X3

_Herpieslol:_ FFnet is refusing to let me type your name as you did. :[ Gaayyy. Also, whether you can or can't get away with beginning sentences like that, I'm just gonna say eff MC GRAMMAR and do it anyway. LOL. Thanks for the review!

_Rosie502:_ I accept your bribe and acknowledge that you are far classier a woman than I'll ever hope to be. :D

So, yeah, ideas. I haz 'em. I can haz yerz? :P

**_REVIEW_** 'cause I'm that _what?_ That's right! I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!

Sorry, I am REALLY hyper, but seriously, _**REVIEW!**_


	3. Oh, Is It Love?

I know you guys are eager for smutty nonsense, but I don't want to move the story too fast, 'cause I hate when that happens. There will EVENTUALLY be actual ROMANCE and SEXY TIEMS between the two of them (leh gasp!) but... yeah, I hate when characters go from nothing to fucking like:

_'Oh, hi! We just met!'_ 'I know! Wanna have sex?'_ 'Sure!'_ 'Cool!'_'OMG, LET'S DANCE!'_ *dance dance*

Hate that crap. ANYWAYYYSSS, yeah, Superman is sooo cute. Until next chapter, that is. ;D There's a bit of angst coming soon (not this chappy), which will explain why Wally is the way he is (but won't stop him from being so). But, once again, not noncon, 'cause that's for suckers. Let's not forget this is a ROMANCE story, so there will be some mushy mushy going on in here as well. So sorry! No smut here, but there will be some next chappy! :D

THIS CHAPTER WAS AN ABSOLUTE BITCH TO GET OUT. I had to get this one done to move on to the other stuff, but maaaan! I tried to get my bestie China to help, but she was like "NO! I LIKE THIS STORY! NO SPOILERS!" and I was like, "BITCH!" so I asked Fabs and she was like, *helps* because that's just how she is. She's awesome. Bow to her, because without her, there would be no this, and without this, there would not be_ the **next chapter**, which **contains** a **treat**!_:D Since you've all been so lovely and patient.

**Author's Note:** THIS CHAPTER IS A TOTAL CHEAT! I'm kinda tryna speed up all the romantic gibber jabber. Next chapter contains sex and drama! :D Alsoooo, just to make sure everyone is aware, the _things in parenthesis are WALLY'S SIDE THOUGHTS_, NOT mini-A/Ns, okay? Word. You should also take note to when Wally is referred to as Kid Flash versus Wally, so you know when he's in and out of uniform.

**Warnings for this chapter: **naughty 16+ thoughts/talk, bad language, mentions of drugs in a joking manner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC, Superman, Flash, Robin, Aqualad, McDonald's, or Pokémon. I do own waffles, though.

* * *

><p><em>Week One:<em>

The first couple of times Wally had made it out to Metropolis (and why did he say that like he couldn't do it whenever he felt like it? It was like five seconds away), Superman had been nowhere to be found.

Duh. He had super sight, smell, hearing, X-ray vision, all that jazz. That's a whole lotta kickass for one person. S'not really fair... Huh. Did that mean ol' dude had super touch? 'Cause YAY! That would be awesome. Only that would also mean he had super taste, which would probably suck. Come to think about it, ewww. Super smell? No silent-but-deadlies around the big guy, that's for sure.

Anyway, civvies!Wally had seen no sign of the man for quite some time so it was pretty obvious the guy was avoiding him, which was a totally STUPID thing to do with someone was offering you their ass whichever way you wanted it, but no one ever said Superman was bright. That's Batman's thing. Not that Superman was _stupid_, but whatever, he was rambling. _The point is _Superman was avoiding him.

And that simply would not do. So he did the one thing that the superhero couldn't _possibly _ignore.

Did you guess 'jump off a building'? Because he was about three seconds from the ground now.

Well, he WAS Kid Flash. He wasn't really known for thinking things through.

Don't look at him like that! Superman always saved the day when LOIS did it! And he was only four floors up! He could totally live through that if he landed the right way.

Say _WHAT_ now? He _couldn't?_

Ohshit Iamthedumbestmotherfucker onthegoddamnplanet ohshitI'mgonnadie damnfuckshitshitass motherfuckingbitchass pussylickin'sonuva-

"KID!" Oh thank Bill Nye the Science Guy! Anybody that ever doubted this plan could just suck his ass!

"Supe-OOMF!" Wally barely had time to register being held in strong arms before he was hauled into another alley (was this going to be a pattern of theirs?). Luckily, all this had happened before any of the media had gotten there. Wally was placed gently on the ground before Superman turned around and punched a fist sized hole straight through a brick wall and, really, who_ wouldn't_ be turned on by that? Wally's classic grin stretched across his face.

"Nice save, du-" Wally shrank back as Superman turned to him with a glare that rivaled Batman's on his worst days.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the man raved.

"Well I-"

"Are you so STUPID that you would risk your life JUST so I would pay attention to you?" Yes.

"NO! I was just-"

"There's_ no excuse _for this! I_ will_ be contacting the Flash-"

"_**NO!**_" Wally growled and shoved him. Even if the man didn't budge, his point had been made. The blue eyed alien punched the wall again (Wally would be lying if he said he didn't flinch). A deep, _deep _sigh later his shoulders relaxed and he sighed, turning to Wally with his nerves clearly fried. Wally bristled. "I don't get why you're so mad! That reporter chick does it all the time!" Aaannnd he'd tensed right back up. Damn. Nice going, Wally. You suck.

"Is that what this is about? LOIS?"

"What? NO! I just wanted to get your attention!" The Kid's face flushed as he realized he'd just fucked himself. Superman turned away with a pinched face.

"You are going to go home," he said quietly to the wall, "and this will NOT happen again."

"Anything you say, _big_ _daddy_," Wally leered at him. An angry Superman was a sexy Superman. I mean, just imagine being fucked with a force strong enough to put a HOLE THROUGH A BRICK WALL! The superhero's eyes closed as he struggled to gain a hold of himself and Wally thought, for just a second, maybe bugging him wasn't the best way to go about gaining the alien's affections. But he didn't know what else to do. He'd never had to work this hard before.

"Stop that. This is getting tiresome."

"Well, look, all you have to do is fuck me and I'll be on my merry little way," the redhead informed the off-worlder happily. Superman's face flushed, but he refused to give away his unease and simply stared back. "I'm not asking for a DATE or anything, sheesh."

"Go home, Wally," Superman commanded, and there was only one thing you could do when he used that voice.

Obey.

* * *

><p><em>Week Two:<br>_  
>Kid Flash knew that he was possibly endangering his life by doing this, but he just couldn't help himself. Bothering Superman was just TOO much fun. Superman seemed to be busting some sort of drug...something or whatever, all decked out in his tight, tight speedos and Wally wondered where the HELL the idea of wearing spandex undies over tights had come from. Why not the other way around? You'd get this same thing, right? Well, it didn't matter because Superman was wearing a cup, so it's not like he got to see anything good. Booooo!<p>

"Hey, baby."

"Not now, Kid Flash." Blue eyes looked toward the heavens in exasperation. "I'm kind of busy." He amended, shoving one of a gang of men into the wall of the vacant warehouse hard enough to knock him unconscious and moving on to the next. "What do you want?"

"Well," the speedster grunted as he kicked a guy in the back of the head, watching him slump to the floor. "I'm obviously here to bother you." He Flashed over to him, shoving his finger into the middle of the S-shield. "Bother!" He chirped. "See?" Superman rolled his eyes, punching the last three men square in the nose in rapid succession, knocking each of them out.

"Go home."

"Fuck me." Awww, so cute! He's blushing!

"No," he averred guilelessly and Kid paused. Yeah, Ultraman hadn't exactly been very acquiescent in regards to his flirting (and he used 'flirting' very loosely), but he'd never outright declined. It was moot, however, because Kid Flash was one stubborn, annoying sex machine!

Clark was going to fuck him one way or another, and he was DAMN well gonna like it!

**_bbbbb_**

"Hey, KF! Come over! I just got Resistance 3, dude. It's awesome!"

"What? _Get the fuck out! _I've been dying to pla- I mean," Wally glanced over at Superman, who was helping people escape a burning building, "I can't."

"Awwh! Why not?"

"I'm in Metropolis and kinda busy."

"What? What are-"

"I gotta go!" He sped over to assist.

* * *

><p><em>Week Three:<em>

"Heeeey, Supersexy. What's the haps?" Wally found him pretty easily this time, probably because Superman had eventually stopped avoiding him, perceiving him now as an unavoidable annoyance.

"Go away, Kid Flash." Superman was patrolling (something he didn't do NEARLY as much as Batman did, Wally discovered through his stalkin- sleuthing).

"Nahh, you'd miss me," Kid grinned in that insufferable way of his. Superman rolled his eyes and huffed, and Wally couldn't be sure, but he thought he may have seen a smile there. "HA! I saw that!" he shouted, gleefully. The superhero in question rose a brow.

"Saw what?"

"You smiled! I saw it! Don't deny it!" Wally latched on to the big guy's arm before he could move away (as he usually did) and sighed happily. "Haaaaah, you enjoy me, don't you?"

"Go._ Home_." The alien stressed before sighing, because.. Well, like Wally was EVER going to do what he was told. Wally ignored him (of course) and leaned closer, having to tilt his head up just to get to the man's neck. He blew hot breath on it and moaned in a highly exaggerated way, because hey, guys loved slutty noises.

"Fuck me," he keened.

"Kid," he glowered down at the young ginger who sighed.

"You're probably the only guy in the Goddamn world to turn down a free fuck," he murmured dejectedly. Superman made a choked sound in the back of his throat before he coughed loudly.

"Stop cursing," he murmured. It had obviously not been the forefront thought on his mind.

"Oh, shit!" Wally had totally forgotten he was Kid Flash right now, and Kid Flash did NOT use profanity. He had to set an example for the kids and all. "I mean, oh... snap." Superman chuckled and HOOOOO FUCK YEAHH! He was definitely worming his way into Superhot's heart (and subsequently, his pants). It couldn't more apropos, since his dreams had been getting out of hand recently. He would unquestionably explode if he didn't get a taste of Superman's dick soon. What would it take to get Superman to fuck him like in his dreams?

"WHAT?" the person in question blanched. Kid blinked at him.

"What what?" (in the butt, Wally couldn't help snickering to himself)

"You- You-" he seemed incapable of stuttering out any more, but the speedster caught on anyway and a playful leer crawled across his face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" No answer. Oh, God, Supercute, you're so adorable. Kid smiled and shrugged. "Well, whatever, it's true, dude. I dream about you shoving your cock into me unrelentingly damn near every fuc- freakin' night nowadays." The alien's face continued to burn. Kid Flash wondered if it was weird for him- blushing so much. I mean, he'd NEVER seen Superman look so... flustered before he'd started bugging him, and if he thought it weird, it must have been doubly so for the alien himself. It was a boon, though, for it obviously meant that the Sexyman had entertained thoughts of them, however brief and unbidden those thoughts came to him. He wondered if he would admit to it. "Yeah, it's always nice," he continued. "You holding my arms above my head and forcing yourself into me, making me scream and cry out for more. Sounds fun, huh?" Superman turned and began walking away. "H-hey! Okay, okay, I'll chill out! I was just sayin', man..."

**_bbbbb_**

"Dude, it's DISHONORED! This game isn't even supposed to be out yet! It's sick!"

"I know, I know, it's just- I'm busy, okay? I'll talk to you later, dude. Hey Superma-" The call ended.

* * *

><p><em>Week Four:<em>of Wally bugging the shit out of Superman was rather calm. So much so that Kid Flash was kind of suspicious, which was weird for him because he was hard pressed to actually give a fuck on any given day. "I wonder why the media hasn't noticed how often Kid Flash's been hangin' around Metropolis," Kid remarked to himself. He was, once again, accompanying (unwillingly, of course) Superman on his patrols.

"You're right! Maybe you should go back?" Superman smarted and hey! Don't sass at the Flash, you dork! There was no real heat behind Superblue's sarcasm, though. Not anymore.

"Flash can handle that hoe. Besides, I patrol there every other night, so it's not like he's been missing me. You, on the other hand," Wally stood close to him, running fingers along the firm pectoral muscles seductively, "would miss me terribly." He smirked when Superman didn't instantly revolt, instead softly pushing him away.

"You think too highly of yourself, Kid," the older male teased and did Wally just use the phrase 'older male'? Because the only time he'd ever done that was when he'd turned what was supposed to be an essay on the aggressive behavior of female animals into an in depth analysis of the Lion King.

"What?" Wally gasped dramatically. "Cut out thy tongue! I do not think too highly of myself! I am just increasingly aware of my sexyfineness is all." Blue eyes rolled.

_'Do you like waffles? Yeah, we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes! Do you like french toast? Yeah, we like french toast! Dee dee dee do, can't wait to get a mouthful!' _

If it were possible, Wally could have literally anime sweat-dropped. "Umm," he rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "that would be my phone." Superman made no effort to hide his mirth whilst Wally pouted and pulled his piece of crap phone (in his opinion) out of his pocket. "Buddy the Elf. What's your favorite color?"

"Dude! Get to the mountain!" Robin's voice chirped. "We have a mission!"

"And whyyyy didn't you call me on my comm. link?" Because seriously, Superman had heard his dumbass ringtone!

"Becaaaauuuse you didn't answer, numbnuts!"

"Artemis? Nobody asked you, you bimbo!" Wally growled.

"Where are you anyway?" He heard Robin's voice asking.

"Would you guys stop passing the phone like it's a freakin' joint? I'm in the Metropolis."

"What are you doing in Metropolis?" Robin sounded a bit... terse, but Wally didn't pay it much mind. He had other things to deal with at the moment.

"What? Nothing!" He heard some grumbling and thumps before another voice rang out.

"Why do you not have your comm. link with you, Kid Flash? We have been attempting to contact you for some time." Oh shit! He totally forgot that fucker at home! And Aqualad was NOT the type to phone snatch; he must have been really aggravated about it.

"Look, it doesn't matter! I'll go home and get it, kay Boss? I'll be there in a few. Okay? Okay. Bye!" He hung up and turned to his man with a sheepish expression. "I, uh, gotta go," Kid rubbed the back of his neck. This was... kinda awkward. Usually Superman was the one to leave first, always coming across some nasty business he didn't want to involve Kid Flash in or just getting tired of his progressively perverted behavior.

"I noticed."

Silence.

"So, yeah, umm... Bye?" Wally couldn't be sure, but Superman's face... well, it almost looked like he was reluctant to see him go.

But that... That couldn't be right.

"Goodbye, Kid Flash."

Right?

"Ummm... Yeah, bye."

Right.

**_bbbbb_**

Superman's face was so perfect. His eyes were so wonderfully blue, his jaw square and strong, his nose long and straight, lips full and firm, hell, even his EARS were sexy and who EVER had sexy ears?

"Ears are weird," Wally decreed. Robin paused in his typing and slowly turned to his best friend.

"They are," he agreed warily.

"Dude! If our heads were fish, they'd be our fins!" Silence.

"Wally, please tell me you did not give in to peer pressure. C'mere." Robin grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him closer. "Well, your eyes aren't red."

"What?" Wally swatted him away. "Dude! I'm not high, fuck!" The ginger pouted. Robin flicked his ear and mumbled something about cursing to which Wally scoffed. Robin laughed and then huffed exaggeratedly, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow.

"Phew! Good thing, too. I don't think we have enough food for a speeder with the munchies."

"Shut up, baby dick!" Wally growled.

"Hey!" Robin blushed. He couldn't exactly refute that claim, Wally knew. He was thirteen, after all- still a growing boy, and that was nothing to be ashamed of, but that didn't mean the ginger wasn't going to give him a hard time about it. "Shut up, you soulless nerd!"

"Pft. Nice counterstrike, birdbrain. Look, I'm just saying- you never see anyone with cute ears! Except maybe Supes." Robin stared strangely at him, but whatever, because what sound would Superman make if he grabbed his earlobe with his teeth and slipped a hand down to cup his dick? Would he moan and growl or retaliate by lifting a large, warm hand to squeeze the soft naked skin of Wally's ass. Maybe he'd slip a finger between his cheeks and finger his-

"So, hey," the first sidekick turned back to the computer and began typing again, "you've been spending a lot of time in Metropolis." Wally looked at him, surprised out of his naughty daydream.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Why?" he asked sharply, but Wally didn't catch the tone.

"Nothing, really. Just hangin' around," the older teen shrugged. Robin hmmed, but didn't question further.

* * *

><p><em>Month and one week:<br>_  
>"Face it, Supey, there is NO crime going on right now!" Well, no crime that the Kid could see, but he didn't have super senses.<p>

"There is always crime going on." Superman turned to him, smiling (SMILING!) and pointed to his ears and Wally felt something warm and unfamiliar in his stomach. He smiled back, albeit a bit shakily, but he was sure Superman couldn't tell (probably).

"Doubt it. The baddies here are too scared to even look equivocal. Don't look at me like that! I know words! ANYWAY, I would be too, knowing your SUPERBAD self could start kicking ass at any moment."

"Language," Big Blue admonished.

"Whatever. Let's get food!"

"We're in uniform."

"So? I know a place back home! Me and Flash go there in uniform all the time!"

"That would be a little odd, don't you think? Superman in Central City, having lunch- well, dinner now- with Kid Flash?"

"Huh. I guess," Kid Flash frowned. Superman gave him a long look and sighed.

"Come on." He sped off and Kid followed. When he beheld where they'd stopped he snorted.

"McDonald's dude?"

"Shut it."

"I mean, YAYYY! McDonald's! McDonald's is awesome. I want a Happy Meal! I want my Pokemon toy!"

"Aren't you a little-"

"NO! And anyone who has a problem with it can talk to my favorite finger!" Wally huffed. Superman laughed out loud and that warm, annoying feeling was back.

What the hell WAS that?

* * *

><p><em>Month and two weeks: <em>

There had been very little crime that day, and Superman had said that he had long come to terms with fact that he couldn't save everybody, so when Wally suggested maybe enjoying a lazy day, Superduperman had only put up enough argument to make himself feel as if he wasn't bumming around town of his own volition. Wally had, of course, called him on it, but Epicman just blushed and mumbled, ignoring Wally's amused squeals (sometimes his laughs sounded funny, whatever. FUCK OFF!)

During the time they'd squandered away together (it'd been a month and half now, a secret part of Wally gleamed with pride), they'd taken to stopping to eat or just walking around (sneaking around people, for obvious reasons) and if the alien thought it was weird, he'd never said anything about it. They were definitely becoming more familiar with each other, and Superman was no longer, it seemed, completely repulsed by Wally's continued advances. But lately, Wally's method of flirting had unintentionally changed.

Instead of dirty come-ons and outright invitations, he'd unwittingly become coy and subtle. When they'd find themselves just walking around, the ginger would stand close so he'd brush against his company's strong arm with every step. When Superman would say something funny (intentionally sometimes but accidentally more often than not), the speedster would lay a hand on his chest and give him a gentle nudge and a small laugh that he refused to accept was actually a giggle (or so Superdouche says). On one occasion, he'd managed to impel the elder into flying him over the city, and he'd buried his head in the man's shoulder, giggli- CHUCKLING against the skin of his neck.

And most surprising of all, Superman hadn't been pushing him away.

* * *

><p><em>Month and three weeks:<em>

Wally had many asinine, fatuous faults- he couldn't keep it in his pants, he had an absurd proclivity to reciprocate_ every insult _with 'Your mom!', and he had an insalubrious ardor for the color yellow- but he was not one to deny himself truth (science people were like that), so the next time he found himself with Superman and been smiled at and he'd felt a suspicious heat rising to his cheeks and his stomach attempting to implode on itself, he didn't dally away time pretending he didn't know what it meant.

He was starting to LIKE Superman.

Like, actually LIKE him.

And that was something that he had _never _intended to happen. Wally had _never_ meant to garner feelings for ANYONE, least of all a middle aged ('cause he had to be at LEAST 29, right?) alien who just so happened to be a deadbeat dad, secret super hero, and was undeniably in some kind of..._something_ with a nosey reporter (who wasn't even that cute!). And he definitely didn't _want_ these feelings (like, BEYOND didn't want). He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bolster or encourage them- those stupid, annoying, detestable, nefarious, traitorous _monsters_ curling around in his belly, but he just...

He couldn't stay away.

"Kid? You've been awfully quiet today," Superman's voice nearly made him groan in frustration and fear and irrational nervousness and... another type of frustration altogether.

"Well, you know, because I was just thinking that, you know? Because yesterday I found out that I MIGHT- Well, you don't even need to- because my stomach imploded and I was like, well THAT'S not supposed to happen, but I kept coming back, so..yeah..."

"I'm not even going to pretend I have any idea what you're talking about," Superman grinned (and if that wasn't the sexiest grin that ever happened) and Wally stuck his tongue back at him. "Careful with that tongue, Kid Flash. Some might take that as an invitation."

Wally's heart thundered to a complete stop for almost two whole seconds (and for a speedster, that was a_ really _big deal).

"You should be even more careful," Wally warned, gingerly (HA!). "Someone might mistake that for flirting." Superman flushed a bit and turned away but didn't stop grinning.

They didn't mention it for the rest of the night.

**_bbbbb_**

It was on this night, _two months and three days_ since he'd begun his hero's quest to get into Superm- or rather, get Superman into _HIM_, that a young ginger speedster lay in his bed, tracing hearts into his pillow imagining Superman whispering kind, romantic things into his ear, and realized that he was completely fucked.

* * *

><p>Awww, Wally has FEELINGS (but still wants it rough). What will happen next? STAY TUNED for another episode of- I mean, wait for the next chapter. Bahaha!<p>

TIME TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS! :D

_Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn:_ Yeah, he's a funny Kid. :D Ahhh, Kid Flash puns. They never get old (well, to me, anyway).

_A VERY whelmed fan:_ I love your review. It was short but made me happy in mah pretty pantehs. :D

_bad-karmapolice_: Well, you know, Wally is a sassy kinda guy. :D I know you out of all my reviews want some HARDCORE porn like rightnow rightnow, and I'm sorry it didn't fit this chapter, but don't worry! I gotchu, homie! Next chapter will contain hardcore AND mushymushy! Something for ALL the kids. Well, maybe not the kids... teehee.

_herpieslol_: No probs, homes! I'm a review whore, so I'll take it how I can get it! (I meant for that to sound gross. Lawl)

_kiwisilence:_ I agree! And if you think he's wild and aggressive NOW, you just wait... :3 And I agree! I love the typical YJ slash as much as anybody else (OTPs being SBxAL SBxKF ALxKF. For some reason, I'm not a big fan of KidRobin, even though they make more sense), but I'd LOVE to see some BatmanxWally or BatmanxKaldur or BatmanxConner or BatmanxBatman. I like Batman. XD

_Xoxo:_ Calling my story '_hood_'? Delightful. :D Wally '_ride 'em, cowboy_'? Hmm... Slutty!Wally typically enjoys being dominated, but I'd kinda like to write that. We shall see. :3

_Pixelated Bloodbath:_ Wally running around the sunlit streets of Metropolis naked? WIN! I'm not gonna even front, I'd rape that Kid. ;D

AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL MY OTHER BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! Because seriously, without you, I'd say fuck it and quit ('cause I'm lazy and unmotivated. lawlz). I appreciate ALL my reviews, like, you don't even know. I literally STALK my email for_ days_ after a post anything. So, seriously, even if I didn't respond directly to you, your reviews mean the world to me. Any old thing will do, so click down on that button, foo!

_**REVIEW FOR MOAR!**_


	4. Remember Those Walls I Built? Well, Baby

I had to cut this chapter in two.

I got to over 12,000 words (and still going) before I realized that that... that was a little ridiculous.

This chapter by itself is pretty damn long, over 7000 words.

So yeah, long chapter is long.

There is a dream in this last chapter, in italics of course, and the characters will not be reacting (or even acting, for that matter) realistically because it's a dream. Also, things will be a bit weird (like how you instantly know something in a dream, even when there's no way you could have) so... Yeah, keep that in my mind as you read it. Maaan, it SUCKS not to be able to call Superman Clark yet, it really does(though we do get there soon). ALSO, MAAAANNN! The lemon freaked me out, 'cause it was so awkward writing all this kinkiness. Also, it has nothing to do with this story, but Aqualad is secretly Old Spice Guy, just thought you might want to know. Youtube it. Sooo... Anyone noticing how the chapter titles are all tidbits of songs fitting for each chapter? I thought it was coooool. Next chapter is almost done and should be up in (looks at watch) five seconds. Well, not literally, but soon!

**Author's Note: **Clark will be WILDLY OOC in the dream, but it's a dream, so...yeah. THERE IS SOME FUCKED UP SEXUAL SHIT GOING DOWN IN HERE. So here's what I'll do: when things are about get weird and graphic, I will put two open parenthesis "((" and when the fuckeduupness has ended I will put two close parenthesis "))". This chapter explains what started Wally's masochistic tendencies, so yeah, angst things. But, hey! I told you there would be sex and drama! :D Shit is about to get real. Sorry, folks! ALSO, OH MY GOD **WE NEED MORE KALDURxWALLY IN THE WORLD! LIKE INSTANTLY! **So if someone wants to be a doll and write me one, I'll write a one-shot of their choice however they want it: gay, straight, first person, third person, sweet, angsty, obnoxious, sexy, whatever with whoever they want. :D

**Warnings for this chapter**: ANGST AHOY! Mental abuse present. Not physical, 'cause (you already know) that's for suckers. Mentions of certain people being bitches to certain other people. _MANY FUCKED UP SEX THINGS HAPPEN TODAY:_ Daddy kink ('Cause Wally HAS to call him SOMETHING besides Superman. I'm running out of ideas). Masturbation. Blood play. Cutting/selfharm. UNREALISTIC auto-erotic asphyxiation kink (This is _**EXTREMELY dangerous.**_ **DO NOT DO IT,** people. Seriously. _"'Cause you WILL get pregnant. And die."_). Bondage. Dirty talk. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. You have to remember that Wally is a masochist, so he likes a side of potatoes and pain with his pleasure, hence these kinks. If this stuff makes you squeamish, SKIP EVERYTHING IN ITALICS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Bad language 'cause even if Wally doesn't curse in the show (unsure about the comics), over 96% of American teenagers attending public school live off cursing. This is a fact (that I made up). _**-Don't like, don't read, don't tattle.-**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Wally West (Kid Flash), Clark Kent (Superman), DC or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>Wally hated to admit it, but he was kinda being a little bitch right now. The last two weeks or so he'd all but ignored Superman's existence. Don't get him wrong! He hadn't given up on his plight (he was <em>getting <em>that Superdick, thankyoukindly), but he thought it would be in everyone's best interests if he took a little while to get his... gentler emotions under control.

So, yeah, he was avoiding Superawesome. Well, as much as he could considering Wally was always the one who initiated their encounters (which had begun to feel suspiciously like dates).

As of right now, he was bumming around Central City in his civvies, having no missions with Young Jeezy and really not wanting to go to the house- he never wanted to go there. He noticed he was near the park and shrugged. Meh, might as well. He could probably call someone up to hang with him, but it was like ten and he _was _fifteen, so his civvies!friends had bedtimes and didn't have cars. His slutty!friends did, but then he'd end up fucking them and... Well, Wally hadn't been able to fuck since forever.

I know, right? It's so dumb, but... The last time was two weeks or so after he'd started hangin' out with Superfantasticman and he couldn't even enjoy it because the whole time he felt...

He'd felt_ guilty_.

He'd felt so fucking _guilty, _ and it made no sense at all because he and Supercockblocker weren't any kind of _anything_, so he had NO right making him feel guilty about gettin' some, but...

So, yeah, he was walking around the park alone (he'd have to get some of his pals to come next time; this place was kinda cool), which would have been extremely dangerous for a fine motherfucker such as himself, but he was Kid Flash and it wasn't _that_ late and he was awesome, so no big. And then something amazing and disastrous happened.

"Wally?" Oh crap.

"Superman?" The man landed in front of him, cape billowing in the night's breeze- a figure commanding respect, that practically leaked authority. He stood with purpose, looking every bit as muscular and big and handsome as Wally had remembered and the boy's heart said _'thumpity thump thumpity thumpity'_ and threw hearts and stars and smiley faces into the universe. "Hey, _buuuuddy_," Wally drawled, "what's up? You're a little out of your scene." And suddenly the man looked as if he had no clue what he was doing.

"I- Well, I hadn't seen you for a while, and I- Well, I was kind of–" The Kryptonian continued to sputter, supremely out of his element, as was the norm around KF, and Wally inwardly groaned. He was Supercute, and his adorable floundering was _not. Helping. _

"Worried about me, big guy?" Wally grinned despite himself. It was hard not to around him. He was so cute and sweet and made him laugh and- NO! Stop thinking those things! This is about_ sex! _Emotions have no place here! NotSoSmoothman seemed to calm down.

"Of course not. I was just wondering how long I would get to enjoy the silence," he smiled, expertly turning Wally's stomach into a writhing mass of butterflies and goo and other disgusting, evil things equated with affection.

"Oh, please," Wally scoffed and ignored his storming stomach. "You missed me."

"You can't prove that," Adorableman smarted, smile curling into a grin.

"You kiddin' me? Who wouldn't miss_ this?_" Wally struck a pose- one hand on his hip, the other throwing up the peace sign- and made that weird pursing lips, quirked eyebrow face that scene kids always did in their profile pictures. Yeah, he had a FB like any other kid his age.

"Oh," Superman snorted and shook his head with sarcastic disbelief. "Oh _yeah, _I _definitely_ couldn't go on with my life without that," he deadpanned.

"I know, right? Can you even imagine?"

"A world without your insane, depraved sense of humor and obnoxious costume?" The ebony-haired gasped. "Perish the thought!"

"Hey, _dude!_ You can't talk about my costume! You wear briefs over tights!" Before the older could even respond, Wally added, "_And_ a cape! So it's safe to say that you're the biggest costume fail ever." Superman made a face.

"I'm not the only one who does that, you know, and there's a reason–"

"There is nothing that will excuse you walking around in spandex undies like you're_ not _walking around in spandex undies." Wally gave him a look filled with mock sorrow and shrugged."Sorry, Superfail." Superman sighed.

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculous IS my rapper name," Wally agreed seriously. The ginger suddenly had a thought and grinned at his baby. "You know what I always wanted to ask you?" Superman jerked his head. "How do you fly faster?" And Superman, in a Flashy show of amazing intelligence, responded:

"Huh?" He look so confused that Wally just had to laugh.

"Yeah," he continued when he calmed some, "like when you're flying, how do you speed up?" The boy pouted when Superman chuckled. "What, _dude, _it's a legitimate question! 'Cause there's no force propelling you forward- that I can see anyway. Do you just get mad and go 'grrrr!' and the scenery just starts flying by faster?" At this, Superman threw his head back and laughed- a deep, full laugh that, again, made Wally's heart stutter and start saying things like '_Oh well that's- you know that's- um, so-'. _Superman just shook his head with a smile.

"I can't believe I missed you."

And before Wally knew it, they were on another dat- _outing._ He sucked at avoiding people.

* * *

><p>Wally had just waved goodbye to his friends as they all left the park. He was going to leave as well, but Superman once again showed up in Central City. Which SUCKED because he was making it Superhard (Ha!) to avoid him. Wally grinned his trademark, adorable jizz-inspiring grin at Superultrafoxyawesomemegahot, even if it was a little less bright than usual. If their last, er- whatever it was they were doing had proved anything, it was that his feelings were not going away any time soon, especially if the alien kept showing up and throwing his cuteness around like... some kind of thing you throw around!<p>

Balls? Confetti? Pixie dust? Confetti? Oh wait, no, he said that.

So, yeah, his feelings were never going to go away if Superman kept showing up and throwing his cuteness about like colorful, sexyfun, adorable confetti!

Wally cleared his throat and mustered up his most polite, sensible voice."Uh excuse me, sir? Yes, er, I'm going to have to ask you to please back off my turf please, sir. Thank you," he joked, but seriously dude, go away. He was _trying_ to ignore you.

"Nice to see you, too," the blue eyed babe smiled at him, voice low and deep and smooth, whispering into his ear, calling him all the nasty, insulting things he loved to hear. Wally shook his head of those thoughts.

"You're welcome. I have blessed you with the gift of gazing upon my splendiferousness. Don't say I never got you anything," the boy laughed at his own joke because he was frickin' hilarious. That'sNotFunnyMan gave him a dire look.

"Wally, you can't just say things like 'slendiferousness'," he told him solemnly. "It's not healthy."

"Oh, you think you're funny," the ginger muttered, making a face. Superman laughed.

"I have my moments," he agreed, a bit self-deprecatingly, as he should because a comedian he was not. Besides, being hilarious was Wally's job. He was the comic relief- or another type of relief, if you ask nicely. God, he was so frickin' sex-crazed. It was awesome.

"Well, have them somewhere else, you hater." Because, seriously, he's TRYING to get the fuck over you so that he can fuck you. Superman grinned, showing off his perfect teeth and pretty full, pink lips (something that made Wally Jr. twitch a little because _damn _a mouth that sexy should be illegal).

"'_Nah, you'd miss me'_," that man smugly quoted Wally's own words at him and it gave the redhead pause. Wow, what a role reversal. For once, Superman was the one bugging Wally and Wally wanted_ him_ to go away. What... what the fuck is going on here?

"Okay," the speedster began after a pause, "That was freaky. I'm freaked out. You're a freak. " Superman laughed, stepping beside Wally, and they began to walk.

"I haven't seen Kid Flash around recently," Superman said out of frickin' nowhere. Wally only shrugged.

"That badass Kid Flash has shit to do, ya know."

"Stop cursing," Superman responded immediately, as he always did when Wally used foul language.

"You're not my daddy!" Wally stuck his tongue out at the man. "Unless," he leered, licking his lips and looking the superhero up and down, "Unless, of course, you wanna be." The alien blushed a little and coughed, as Wally expected. "Oh, man, you're too cute," the mini-scientist laughed. His companion just glared at him.

"I am strongest man on Earth," he argued. "I am _not _cute."

"_So_ cute. You blush more than a Catholic school girl!"

"_You're _cute. Men like me are not cute," Superman continued, scowling and Wally could hardly think enough to respond because... holy shit, Superman just called him cute! And he didn't even think about it!

"So.." Oh shit, don't call attention to it, Wally. "What would you call it then?" he asked, mind still focused on the fact that FUCKING SUPERMAN THOUGHT HE WAS ATTRACTIVE! Well, he didn't say attractive. He said cute, but... that's the same thing, right? I mean, when Wally saw a girl or a guy that he thought was cute, that usually meant that he wanted to fuck them. Which meant that Superman wanted to fuck him! He wondered if he had dreams about it. Wally had dreams about Superman's dick all the time. He dreamed it was huuuuuuge. Bigger than would be humanly possible. Big enough to practically tear Wally open. It didn't hurt in the dreams because... well, duh, they were dreams, but he wondered how big it really was...

"Handsome," the raven haired man smiled, looking a tad too proud of himself. Wally shook his mind free of his inner-ranting to reply, wondering absently if Superman was noticing all his random head shaking.

"Handsome?" the speedster scoffed. "Handsome is something mothers call their sons when they didn't get a date to the dance." Wally laughed when Superman made a face. "Oh, don't pout. Stephanie is going to regret not saying 'yes' to such a _handsome boy_!" he mocked in a mothering tone. Superman rolled his eyes before smirking.

"You sound as if you've heard that speech before," he countered. "Did Mommy have to comfort you when Stephanie turned you down?" Wally's good mood vanished.

"No," he murmured. He looked away, eyes shadowed. "No, she didn't." Superman stepped closer.

"Wally?" he questioned, concern in his eyes, and voice, and posture, and man, he was so_ sweet. _Why did he have to be so _sweet? _Wally shook his head.

"It's nothing. So, hey, are you buying me some food or what?" He forced a grin. Superman nodded slowly, still looking concerned. "Awesome! Yo quiero freaking Taco Bell!" Wally ran ahead and ignored the look Superman was giving him.

* * *

><p>"Holy motherfucking shit!" Wally pushed Superman into an empty corner store, ignoring the cashier's surprised gasp. Superman allowed himself to be pushed.<p>

"Stop cursing!"

"I think I'm allowed to! Fucking_ Flash_ almost saw us!" Wally plastered himself against the glass wall and watch his uncle Flash by. He let all the air out of his lungs with a big whoooooosh! "God_damn!" _he sighed out, holding a hand to his startled heart and forcing his breath to calm. After a moment, he grabbed his man's hand. "C'mon!" He dragged him back outside before the cashier could call whoever she was gonna call, and Superman allowed himself to be dragged. "MAN! That was _close_! That would've been SO not asterous." Superman quirked a brow, but ignored it. Wally used Robin's words often, considering the Boy Wonder wouldn't stop drilling them into everyone's brain.

"To the park?" Wally suggested and Big Daddy nodded his consent, worry etched in his features. They ran there silently, partly because it was difficult communicating at such speeds, but also because they were both lost in thought. Wally could only assume it was for the same reason: almost being caught doing... whatever the hell it was they were doing. When they got there, Wally turned to Superman (and would it feel weird calling him Superman after he fucked him?).

"What are we doing?" he asked. A pretty vague question, he realized, but he doubted he had to specify. It was pretty obvious what he meant. What the fuck were they doing? Wally knew what he was trying to do. He wanted Superman to fuck him, but Superman... He wasn't like Wally. They'd been... doing whatever they were doing for like... almost three months now, and Superman just wasn't that type of guy. They talked it about it sometimes, that love thing; when they were alone out on the town and the sky was darkening, their conversations turned into things neither of them ever expected- serious things. Superman was a true romantic and Wally was a true realist. Love didn't exist to him. It was a phantom, something he could maybe see, but never touch. Superman wanted to find that special someone; he wanted to buy a house with a picket fence and have 2.5 kids and a dog named Lassie. He wanted to grow old with the one person he loved more than anything. So what was Superman doing? He was encouraging him, _intentionally_, and while Wally still made strong advances and Superman still turned him down, he was still indulging him. And even though Wally still touched him inappropriately and called him 'his man' to his face, Superman never pushed him away and only laughed in response. What was his game?

"I don't know," Superman looked at Wally with a tortured expression, his voice croaking. "God, I don't know."

Oh, Wally. You fucked up big time.

"I think," he said, after a pause. "I think I should go. I'll- I'll see you later." Wally didn't wait for a response as he turned and sped off

* * *

><p>Wally lay in his bed at Unc's house and came to a conclusion: This was really, really bad. Well duh, Kid Obvious. But... holy shit, it was really, <em>really <em>bad. He didn't plan for any of this to happen. He figured all men were perverts, so Superman would fuck him no problem and they'd both go on with their lives. But now...

You know what?

Fuck this shit!

Just fuck it.

Wally wasn't going to be bitching and moaning about this anymore. It was stupid. He wasn't some fucking emo kid who turned minor problems into major catastrophes and ran home to cry and write crappy poetry about pain and black nail polish. Wally West had very strong romantic feelings for Superman. He admitted it. So what? The plan was still the same. He was getting Superman's dick. The only thing different was this: Now when he got Superman to fuck him, he'd make it so damn good that his man would never leave his bed.

Being careful to bypass Uncle B and Auntie (with any luck, he'd be back before they noticed he'd been gone), he made his way to Metropolis in a little less than ten minutes

Shut up! He had to shower and put on his Kid Flash costume and junk! He was getting faster and faster all the time! Though Unc did say it would still be a while before he could start racing the sun. Anyways, he was zoomi- Wait, no, fuck that shit and that Zoom loser! He was Flashing around town on a hunt for his man, who was never frickin' around. I mean, he knew that all superheroes had double-lives, but what did Superman do that took up so much damn time?

"Oh, Superman!" Apparently, he made out with random chicks in alleys. What the fuck? First of all, that was _their_ thing! Secondly, who the fuck is this bitch? Wally couldn't see much- only Superman leaning over some woman, causing only her feet to be visible, seeing as Superman was frickin' huge.

"What the fuck is this?" Wally screeched at the couple. Superman turned away from whatever he was doing with the chick (Wally couldn't tell for sure if they'd been kissing or not, but whatthefuckever because why the shit else would you be that close to another person?). Superdouche's gorgeo- disgusting, cheating blue eyes widened.

"Kid Flash? What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Kid Flash huffed a mock laugh. "What am _I _doing? _What the fuck _are_ you _doing?" With that stupid whoring brunette _skank_! The Superass had the audacity to look confused. Oh, fuck off, dude, Wally isn't fucking_ stupid!_

"Uh, Superman," the whore began to speak.

"No,_ you_ shut up, you dumb bitch!" Wally growled at her.

"WA- KID _FLASH!" _Superman's tone suggested that he was beyond appalled, which was great because that's what Wally was going for. Because even if they never talked about what they were doing, it was pretty frickin' obvious that they were doing SOMETHING.

"And you don't even talk to me, you ass!" And the bastard didn't even have the decency to say that they weren't exclusive! Wally would have been FINE with that (maybe), but here he was feeling GUILTY and this dickhead was banging some bitch who wasn't even close to being as hot as him!

"I'm gonna, um, go... somewhere else." Yeah, get ghost you loser! And this guy was looking at Wally like _he _was the bad guy? Uh, dude, HE wasn't the one who just got walked in on while doing whatever with someone else!

"Yeah, you better leave!" Like NOW! And now this asshole has the gall to turn to the fugly woman and sigh.

"Miss Lane, I apologize for this." Ooooh, so THIS is Lois, huh? Robin had never described her, but Wally had definitely seen better. Hell, he WAS better.

"No problem." The woman gave Wally a calculating look and Kid just sneered at her. "I'll see you later," she said to HIS MAN. "And don't worry; this won't be in the article." Superbastard sighed, relief palpable.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. She smiled back and pat his bicep and if she didn't remove her hand in 0.3 seconds, Wally was going to say or do something he would regret.

"No problem," she answered and would she just-

"Get lost already!" Kid screamed at her. She held up her hands in a gesture of defeat and walked away, mumbling a 'Bye' to Superasshole, who nodded his affirmation at her, still glaring at KF.

"Kid-" be began, tone demanding compliance, but Wally cut him off.

"Don't even bother, bastard! I'm fucking out of here!"

"Kid, wait!" Superman sounded a little desperate maybe, but whatever! Fuck him, dude!

"FUCK YOU! I don't wanna hear it!" Wally turned to leave, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, I'm_ way_ hotter." He was out of Metropolis in a matter of seconds, on his way to Central City all the way across the country and away from _him._ He stopped once in his city's limits. Looking around, he sighed.

He had to go to the house. There was no way around it- his mother already called Unc. But still, after what had just happened, he really wasn't in the motherfucking mood. Wally hated going to the house- not home, _never _home. Home was with Auntie Iris and Uncle Barry, eating tons of food and laughing at the combined cheesiness of the Flash Duo. This place was his own personal hell. He hated it here. It only reminded him of what he would never have.

The love of the one person who's love you should never have to question.

As Wally shut the door behind him, he could almost pretend there was nobody here. Sure, there was a TV on somewhere, but didn't EVERYBODY accidentally leave the TV at some point in their lives (as in, every other freakin' day)? But he knew he wasn't alone. There was no noise, no voices simply because there was really no reason to be. It's not like Wally was ever going to get a 'Welcome home, honey.' from her.

His very own mother.

It was sick.

And his dad, well, where the fuck was HE, anyway? He'd leave for MONTHS at a time. Wally never knew where. He assumed it had something to do with work, but he had no idea what that bastard did. When he did come home, well, it wasn't much different. He completely ignored him and dotted on his wife (whom he was no doubt cheating on), ignoring her abusive tendencies, so Wally could care less about the fucker.

He sighed and went to his room, being very careful to leave no sign that he'd been in the house at all. She liked to pretend he didn't exist for the most part, though sometimes she would come out of her little bubble of denial rant at him- tell him what a terrible son he was, how he was not even a part of her.

_"You're a worthless piece of shit, boy! You don't deserve my hospitality!"_

But you're my mom...

_"You're so UGLY. Ugh. How can you even be my son? Look! All your fucking freckles and your disgusting orange hair!"_

We have the same eyes.._._

_"Get out! I don't care where you go, but I don't want to see your disgusting face for the rest of the night!"_

I'm sorry, please love me, mommy.

At least she didn't hit him anymore. She hadn't since he'd become Kid Flash. She'd tried once. Obviously, it didn't work out because (duh) Wally was a dodging motherfucker. He almost wished she would try to hit him again. At least then she would acknowledge that he existed. At least she didn't starve him or anything. She'd leave money laying around for him. At least, Wally thought it was for him. She had to keep up appearances and all, and it wouldn't look good if her only son died of malnutrition. It didn't matter anyway; now that he had Unc and Auntie, he was almost never here, but sometimes he couldn't avoid it. She'd call up Auntie and say that she needed Wally home, for whatever bullshit reason. Couldn't have people start asking questions, could she? And you know what the worst part is?

He didn't even know what he did to make her hate him so much.

Wally sighed and curled up on his bed and didn't cry because only girls and prison bitches did that shit. It hurt; it hurt so badly because_ why wouldn't she love him _and he just wanted to pain to stop. He reached in between his mattresses and pulled out a box cutter, shuffling it around in his hands. Shut up, okay? You don't understand! It was... he KNEW it wasn't okay for him to do this. If not for his body, then for his soul, but...

Think about this: If you felt a pain _so unbearable _that it completely consumed your mind, well, wouldn't you want to find a different kind of pain? Something to distract from what was really hurting, if only for a little bit? When Wally hurt himself, or let someone hurt him, he could forget everything else and just focus on that pain. He could forget that his father was never home and his mother literally ignored his very resistance. And the best part was he didn't have to worry about bloody sheets (because his mother didn't give a shit) or scars (because he was practically made of cure and phoenix down). So he cut and let himself bleed, lifting a hand and watching the blood trail down his arms.

((He lay there, blood dripping down from various cuts on his body that were already starting to heal up. Wally moaned and slipped a hand under his shirt to tweak his nipple. He let loose a slow, shaky breath and slipped his free hand, wet with his blood, into his jeans, pulling out his half hard member, still playing with his nipples. He could feel the sharp stings from the shallow cuts he'd given himself on his arms, stomach, and hips and his cock twitched in appreciation. The hand that had been caressing his chest ran along a long cut under his chest, gathering his blood before trailing down his torso and slicking up his cock.

"Ooooh," Wally moaned in pain and pleasure as he squeezed himself a little too hard, but it didn't matter because it still felt _so good._ He reached one hand around to play with his puckered hole, and sighed in happiness. It'd been so long since someone had fucked him.

Over two and half months now because of his stupid_ feelings._

Which was ridiculous because_ fuck_ that guy! And his stupid, ugly, obnoxious girlfriend, the dickhead!

He was getting some tonight.

He slipped two bloodied fingers inside him roughly, pumping them in and out and giving himself no time to adjust, and it hurt, but fuck _yeessssss._ "Aah! Aa-aaah!" In no time he'd found his spot and aimed his fingers there, pumping his manhood. "Oh! Ohhhh, _yeah!_" Yes, right there, YES! "Oh, Superman!" And then it was Superman's fingers inside of him. Superman's hand wrapped around his ache. Superman's voice in his ear. And he really shouldn't (he was mad at him or _something_), but it always made it so much _better._

_"Do you like that, baby?"_ He imagined Superman's deep voice growling out, curling his fingers inside of him. Wally gasped and nodded emphatically.

"Yes! Oh! OH! _Superman!_" the redhead cried out. The phantom Superman smirked and he imagined he licked a long stripe up Wally's neck.

_"Call me daddy,"_ he purred, giving his cock a playful squeeze.

"Yes, daddy!" Wally wailed.

_"Good boy,"_ Superman crooned into his ear and pumped the younger boy's cock, fingers slamming into his blood slicked hole. _"You're going to be so sore after this, baby,"_ he promised.

"YES! Oooohhh, daddy, YES!" Wally's eyes popped open as he came and the fantasy was ruined.)) He stared up at the ceiling and panted, feeling entirely unfulfilled.

He needed sex. Boy, girl, whatever. He needed to fuck.

He looked toward the clock on his nightstand. (7:01 Friday) Ignoring the blood and semen that covered him, he reached into the backpack next to his bed and pulled out his phone. Hmmm... who was to be his wings tonight? Ashley? Nahh, she was always trying to fuck him. Been there, done that, not that great. He needed someone to help him get laid by someone ELSE. Kyle? Nah, that bitch was such a saboteur. Always stealing (TRYING to, anyway) the guys he called dibs on. Soo... Andrew! Perfect! Sexy ass black guy, amazing stamina (which was always important because, as a speedster, he could go like a million times, which was just fucking crazy), more than decent in the downstairs area, but too gentle. This way, even if he didn't find someone, he'd still get laid. Wouldn't be what he was looking for, but it'd be something.

"Hey, Dre. Are you busy?"

"Iuno. This a booty call?"

"No."

"Busy."

"Awww! Come on, Dre! I wanna get laid tonight!"

"Then lemme fuck you."

"Dre, come on. You know you're too nice to me."

"Man, I'm sayin' though, it's still good 'n shit, right?"

"Of course it is. I just need something else tonight. Be my wing man?"

A sigh. "Awright, man."

"Awesome. Meet me at The Spot at 11. Kay?"

"Bet."

Wally hung up and sighed, glaring at the clock. Four hours to kill. He wanted to go bug Superman (maybe he'd get him to fuck him_ this _time), but his cuts wouldn't completely heal for another couple hours, and even if they did, Wally was still mad at that two-timing bastard and didn't want to see his ugly (incredibly gorgeous) face for the next hundred years!

Sigh. What to do, what to do?

Before Wally knew it, he was a asleep.

_**bbbbb**_

_((There was rope tying his arms and legs apart, each tied to a different corner of the bed frame. He wasn't wearing any clothes. He was alone in a room that looked like his, but there was something off about it. It took him a minute to realize that everything in the room, save for himself, was colored in black, white, and gray and was still in a unnatural way. He looked outside the window to white, empty space. He lay patiently and waited._

_He was here, at the door._

_"Hello, Wally," a deep voice boomed from the large, bulking shadow silhouetted in the doorway. "You're ready for me I see." Wally looked down and noticed for the first time that he was completely erect, a metal ring around the base of his cock. The young man turned back toward the shadow._

_"Yes, daddy," Wally whispered. The shadow chuckled and stepped into the dark room and suddenly the ginger could see his face. Superman._

_"You want it, baby?" A finger ran teasingly along his erection and Wally released a desperate whimper._

_"Yes, daddy." The hand wrapped around him completely._

_"Tell me what you want," Superman demanded._

_"I want you inside me," Wally whined deep in his throat as the hand began to stroke him._

_"My, my." Blue eyes were alight with humor. "You are quite the little slut, aren't you?" Superman complimented. Wally moaned, hands struggling with his binds, desperately wanting to reach down to touch himself. A vicious squeeze. "Well? Aren't you?"_

_"Yes," Wally gasped out. "I'm a dirty slut!" Oh, damn that ring! Dammit, dammit, a hand around his dick, oh shit, fuck, ooohh!_

_"Hmmm," the large man sat on the bed, the empty light from the window illuminating his naked tan chest, contrasting sharply against the soft grays of everything behind him. "If you be a good slut for daddy, I'll let you come. How does that sound?" _

_"Yes, sir," Wally whispered when the nude man slid between his thighs, slowly pushing three wet fingers into him. "AaaaaAAAHH!" He screamed, voice getting higher and higher._

_"Sssssh," the man soothed him, reaching a large hand up to Wally's long, thin neck. "We don't want anyone to hear us, right?"_

_"N-no, sir," the young man whimpered, struggling to take in 'Daddy's' thick, lubricated fingers without preparation, relishing in the burn of it. The giant chuckled against the skin of his neck, thrusting those big fingers in and out of Wally, his hole fluttering around them._

_"You're such a good boy," he whispered and the loose hand around Wally's neck tightened. "That's why Daddy loves you the most."The fingers scissored inside of him, too wide, way too wide but Wally only shrieked with pleasure as they brushed his prostate and ignored the minimal pressure on his neck._

_"I love you too, Daddy!" Wally cried out loudly when the fingers aimed at his spot and the hand tightened further._

_"Sssh. A good whore knows when to remain quiet." Wally felt as if his skin was tightening. The fingers in his ass left and Wally tried to cry out, to beg for them back, but he could only wheeze, his face flushing and fingers beginning to tingle from lack of air. The hand let him go, and Wally had enough time to gasp for breath before something impossibly large was shoved inside of him. "Yeah," the giant growled as he slid in, deep and violently. "Take it, you little bitch!"_

_"Aaac-" Wally began to scream, but the hand returned to his neck and squeezed hard enough to bruise._

_"Shut up!" Daddy growled at him. The hand loosened enough to let him breathe, but Wally could do nothing but wheeze and gasp at the first hard thrust, the walls of his channel burning terribly, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes._

_"Haaaah!" The gasp was shaky and quiet, almost completely overpowered by a loud groan bouncing off the gray walls._

_"Shit, baby, so good, so good." Another thrust , directly against his prostate, and Wally hiccuped in his throat and tried to free his hands again. . The ring! Oh, please, the ring! Take it off! _

_"Please, Daddy!" Wally wheezed, enduring an even harder thrust._

_"You fuckin' love it- love taking my cock, don't you?"'Daddy' ignored him. "Your tight little ass, squeezing me... Shit!" _

_"Please let me," the ginger pleaded quietly. _

_"No," another vicious thrust._

_"Ah!" The hand gave some before tightening again with the next thrust. "Oh, Daddy, please!" he whispered as loud as the hand would allow ."Let me come, please!" The man's thrusts softened at the plea until he was gently rolling his hips into Wally._

_"Hmmm, I did promise," he agreed, still grinding into him. He trailed the hand that wasn't around Wally's neck down to the boy's member, wrapping his hand around it. "And you have been_ such_ a good little slut."_

_"Yes! I'm a good boy!" Wally encouraged the hand slowly stroking him. He was light-headed from lack of oxygen, his entire body tingling and oversensitive. He could feel every touch, every breath, every bit of warm, sweaty skin and solid muscle molded against him and he'd _promised! _He did! He _promised!_"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Finally the ring, heated from his skin, clicked off. Wally looked down into glowing blue orbs as the world's hero smirked up at him with wickedness in his eyes, bracing himself with one hand, another bruising his neck. _

_"There," a shallow thrust, "Feel better now?" Wally nodded, sighing with relief._

_"C-can you," Wally unsuccessfully tried to gulp, throat still constricted and mouth dry, "t-touch me?"_

_"No." The thick heat slid inside of him harshly, the burn persisting, even as he became accustomed to Superman's girth and it felt so, so good.. "If you come, you come just off this- just off my cock." _

_"Okay, Daddy," Wally tried to groan. Superman thrust again, his mouth kissing the skin of Wally's neck not covered by his hand, lips moving down to his perked nipples, sucking them in and Wally screamed soundlessly into the darkness of the room. The man kept thrusting inside him, harder and harder. The bed was shaking and began to inch forward, and _harder and harder,_ headboard banging against the wall now,_ so hard,_ and even_ harder_. "Aaah! HaaaAAAAH!" Wally tried to scream. It was too much- too much pleasure, and pain, and heat. Too much sensation- an incredibly hot, pulsing organ driving into him over and over, hitting that spot, fucking him harder than he'd ever been fucked, a mouth biting and licking and sucking at his nipples, his own manhood sliding between him and the hard muscles of Superman's abdomen, slick with precum, a voice growling nasty things into his ear._

_"Fuck, baby," Superman groaned and licked his way up Wally's chest, finally letting go off his neck. Wally gulped for air, taking Superman's cock as it came because it's all that he could do. "Feel so good around me," the alien continued in the ginger's ear. "Gonna make you come," he promised, and Wally whined because he was right and, oh God, he was coming, he's coming, oh God!_

_"Ah! Ah! Waaaaa-AAAAAHH!" He came in an explosion of white and sparkles and ohshitYES, his seed splashing against both their stomachs and even more jetting up to paint his face, only to be licked away by the man still thrusting inside him._

_"See?" the superhero moaned."Told you, baby- told you I'd make you come." His now free hand thread through Wally's hair and pulled his head back roughly, biting into Wally's exposed neck, the boy crying out from the combined assault of teeth and cock. Wally threw his head back against the pillow, staring with blissed out eyes up at the ceiling, making soft, sharp noises with every continued assault of his entrance until finally Superman groaned loudly and he felt something even warmer than Superman's large member coating his insides and spilling out of him obscenely and it was good, _so _good, better than it had ever been because it was HIM- it was Superman's body collapsing beside him, SUPERMAN'S come dripping out of Wally in gross amounts. It was the best Wally had ever had._

_Because it was with _him.))

* * *

><p>END CH.<p>

If you think it ended awkwardly, remember that this is just one long-ass chapter cut in two, so I hadn't planned for it to end this way, but I couldn't see any other place to sever it sensibly. And I have a question, for those few who actually read the comics (I want to, but I'm too scared because they're already a thousand issues into it, ya know?), what's the real deal with Wally's parents? I don't know exactly what's up, but I don't think it's good. :/

Also 'blissed' is not a word, I am aware, but if Robin can do it, so can I! It's probably the only thing Robin can do that I can even hope to do. LOL And I know Wally was a little OOC when confronting Lois and SM (and by a little, I mean a lot) but I honestly couldn't see him like 'OMG HE'S CHEATING ON ME WHYYYYY?'. And if I continued to be honest, I'd have to admit I was having a blasty blast writing him that way. I was grinning through that whole scene. XD

TIME TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS! :D

_Chaney:_ (MJackson voice) Well, I do it for the fans, you know. I love my fans; it's all for them!

_A VERY whelmed fan_: Yep. Wally's a weirdo and Clark is even weirder for returning those feelings (although Wally doesn't know that yet ;P)

_Pixelated Bloodbath:_ Thanks for the plot device! I needed that idea! :D And go ahead and steal it, homebrizzle (although it's not stealing if you have permission. Teehee)

_Xoxo again:_ Well, you got your wish for sex, and next chapter contains sex AND romance, so you just hold on to your ponies, alright? :D

_bad-karmapolice_: Thank you! I was kinda worried about their pacing, because I didn't want to move it too fast, but this story isn't supposed to be especially long so I was like, 'Hurry the truck up, you guys!' teehee. :3

_herpieslol:_ TWO REVIEWS? Girrrrrl, you know I be wantin' them reviews! XD But yeah, Wally's like 'No chance! No way! I won't say it- no no!' and all the readers are like, 'You swoon! You sigh! Why deny it? Uh oh!' Wally says, 'It's too cliché; I won't say I'm in love!' If you couldn't tell, I'm a Disney obsessed freak. And and also, amazing and original? Aaaaawwwhhh! 0/0

_kiwisilence:_ Ohoooooo, you shall see. Mua ha ha haha! :D

THANK YOU TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS! I HAVE YOUR CYBER-BABIES NOW!

_**REVIEW FOR MOARRRRR!**_


	5. Not So Perfect After All

Long as fuck chapter is long as _fuck! _

And just think! I was going to post this and the last chapter as one! Unbetaed 'cause Bestie couldn't be bothered.

As I was writing this, I realized something: I can only write in the earliest hours of the day. Seriously. Any other time, I'll just stare blankly at the screen, but when it's 2 AM and I'm in my bed with my Winnie the Pooh lamp on and everyone else is asleep, I'll just be typing up a storm! Weird. Also, I hate the words 'hotly' and 'sexily'. I dunno, they just seem weird and ugly to me. Heh. Also, random thought, but I wonder what Hitler would have to say about Kaldur'ahm. 'Cause his "master Aryan race" was all about blonde hair and blue eyes, which Kaldur has, but he's brown (and gorgeeoooouuussss). His very existence would fuck Hiter's brain.

Writing a sex scene that is one person centric is super hard, btw. -_- Because I couldn't write about what Clark was feeling, I could only write about his reactions and dialogue. I could have changed the style to include both of them, but that would have been cheating. Still these guys are so sweet and silly in their sex scene. It made me smile.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, but this chapter is **OVER 12,000 MOTHERFLIPPIN' WORDS! Like 100 words from 13,000! **And, like the previous chapter, that does NOT include the A/Ns, warnings, disclaimers, etc. Oh, so you like that? :D So nobody has said anything about this, but it's been buggin me so.. I know this story isn't as realistic as it could be, but it IS an extremely unrealistic couple in an extremely unrealistic situation, so... yeahhhh. And just in case some of you don't recognize the psychological effect of Wally's mother's mental abuse and neglect, realize that if someone is constantly telling you something about yourself all your life, eventually you'll start to believe it, especially if it's coming from someone you have a deep mental dependance on. Also, I know 'hmmed' is not a word, but I think it should be. **You know what else we need more of in this world? TOP!ROBINxWALLY! **So yeah. Do that. BTW, guys, THIS ROMANTIC SMUT GOES HARD FOR REAL. :D

**Warnings for this chapter**: Mentions of drugs (just weed, and only in jest). Lovey dovey sex things. Underage!Wally sexing and drinking. :D Also stereotyping. I do it and idgaf, so it's in here... yeah. More bad language because this is America (_"and we can do whatever and whoever the hell we want!"_)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC, Wally West (Kid Flash), Clark Kent (Superman), Lois Lane (Lois Lane), Converse, Ke$ha, Draco Malfoy, the Little Mermaid, the pokémon Snorlax, Nike, or any of those delicious things. Oddly enough, Wally and Nike have to the same philosophy for life: Just do hi- it! Just do IT! Teehee. I need to stop with this. Andrew, Lance, and Vincent are the only characters I own, which is kinda cool because Andrew is awesome. Don't own Ke$ha's We R Who We R (Yes, I realize and accept that her music is crap. I still enjoy it, even though her face scares me). The Spot is an actual club (that I don't own), but it's not a gay one. It's a pretty crappy club; I just like the name. :D

* * *

><p>When Wally woke up, he'd completely forgotten his dream, only knowing that it had sex and Superman and was really, super awesome, and that just sucked horribly because he wanted to remember it and jack-off to it at a later date, but it was already20 minutes to eleven. This was nothing to the mighty Kid Flash, though. He was his namesake. It took him less than five to be showered, dressed, and at The Spot, leaving his comm. link and not even worrying about his mother. Yeah, that pimp Kid Flash was one fast son of a bitch! He, of course, made sure to sneak around town because he definitely was not wearing his costume. People would probably shit their pants (or come in them) if they saw Kid Flash in this.<p>

Oh, yeah, Wally was looking supermegafoxyawesomehot with skin-tight, black leather pants (that were a BITCH to get into, by the way) with chains decorating the length of them (there was just something so sexy about chains), and a tight black tee that was now a high-top since that he'd ripped everything off an inch or so past his nipples. He wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt over that, clipped on a lip ring (because, as he'd said before, he was made of cure and so couldn't get any real piercings. BOOO!), and his old, beat up Converse classics. Black, fingerless gloves adorned his hands and he wore a black and white cap with the NY symbol on it, turned sideways (Don't judge him! He's not reppin' for New York or anything because CENTRAL CITY ALL THE WAY BABY! It just looked good. ..._Shut up!_). So, all and all, he looked like your stereotypical bisexual manslut.

Which was definitely what he was going for. Ha!

So, yeah, he was at The Spot look for his sexy partner in crime. Ah, there he was! He was standing a little ways off from the entrance. Wally had already begun walking over when Andrew saw him and waved him over. Appreciative green eyes raked down the bigger boy's form. Andrew himself was not dressed skanky like Wally, choosing a simple gray muscle shirt, some SWEET black, gray, and blue Nikes, and some loose jeans (because "_Man, nigga, skinny jeans are for faggots; I'm gay, but I ain't no fuckin' queen, shiiit._"). Then again, he was an I-act-all-big-and-bad-but-i-love-you-babe-please-marry-me kinda top. He was really sweet, and if Wally ever decided to settle down some he knew exactly where to go, barring the emotions for Superman that he was fervently ignoring.

Because Andrew was totally in love with him or something.

"Hey, Dre! What's up?" Wally greeted, huggling Andrew close- closer than was socially acceptable because he was a tease and they both knew it.

"Sup, nig- man, I keep forgettin' you white," Andrew laughed and wrapped a hand around Wally's arm. Whenever he and Andrew were together, Dre always had to keep some kind of contact with him. Whether it was to keep others away or it was for his own personal benefit, Wally didn't know; it obviously has something to do with the feelings he had for him. Wally laughed and dropped his voice as low as it could go.

"Man, nigga, it don't matter if I be's white on the outside! This nigga right here? This nigga right here, my nigga? He black on the INSIDE, dog!" (1) Wally grinned. Andrew stared at him in silence before busting into laughter.

"_NEVER _do dat shit again, man," he chastised him, grinning. Wally scoffed and began walking toward the entrance to the club, ignoring the long line and not even worrying about being IDed because... okay, yeah, he fucked the bouncer.

Don't look like that! He didn't call himself a 'super slut' for _nothing!_

"Hey, babe," Wally smirked at Gary (who did _not_ know he was fifteen). "Lettin' me in tonight?" The man looked him up and down, licking his lips.

"You already know, sweety," he purred out in his normal high pitched, THuper voice (that he was not allowed to use in front of the door because, really, who would be scared of him with a voice like that?) and stepped aside, ignoring the complaining of the crowd. Wally thanked him before turning to the crowd with a wink.

"See ya on the other side!" He waved at them and walked into the club, Andrew snickering and walking in beside him. Instantly he was hit with loud, generic sounds of Ke$ha's_ We R Who We R _remixed into a dance song, the bass making it seem as if the room itself was pounding. "Aaaaah, it feels good to be home," Wally yelled out into the stuffy air.

"Man, nigga it smell like some straight up_ weed _in here!" Andrew yelled back, smiling in that dazzling way of his, the whites of his teeth contrasting awesomely with his dark brown skin. Wally snorted at Andrew's astute comment. It_ would_ be the first thing the other boy noticed.

"Dude! It totally does!" He agreed as they made their way to the bar and sat down on some empty seats. A few moments later the babe of a bartender sauntered up to them.

"Hello, boys," she purred, "what color?" The great thing about The Spot is that it was a gay/straight bar, which meant Wally could find whatever he needed here. Each person was required to wear a color band to show their sexual orientation: Green for straight, pink for gay (which was so stupidly typical), and yellow for bisexual ('Cause bisexuals have more fun!). Andrew barely spared the blonde, blue-eyed beauty a glance.

"Pink," he said, taking the band she offered him and souring when she turned her flirty gaze to Wally.

"And you, gorgeous?" She smiled, leaning over the counter a bit too much to show off her boobs, which we pretty frickin' nice, he had to say. He smiled ruefully at her.

"Sorry, beautiful. It's pink for me, too," he accepted the band handed to him and ignored her pout. It was pink _tonight._

"Well, have a good night, boys!" She frittered off. Wally turned to see Andrew glaring balefully at the girl's back and suppressed a laugh. He was sooo cute.

"Well, are you gonna dance or what?" Wally asked him, forcing his friend's dark eyes back to him. Andrew shrugged.

"If I see somethin' I like, maybe."

"Well," Wally scanned the crowd until he found a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, framed by long lashes on a thin, meek looking guy (he looked Hispanic or Indian or something) with long black hair. He followed the eyes back to Andrew and smirked. The man looked sweet, maybe a little shy, exactly Dre's type; He was alone, leaning up against the wall, probably too scared to get out there and dance (which was Wally's personal favorite, but he had to make sure Dre had fun too before he went to dance or he'd be a horrible person). "What about him?" He nodded at the man. Andrew turned to glance at him, causing the man to flush and look away. Andrew smiled.

"Cute."

"Tap that, dude!" Wally laughed and pushed his friend away.

"Awright, awright, I'm going, shit!" Dre reluctantly stood from his seat.

"Alright! Have fun! With any luck, I won't be here when you get back, dude!" That got him a look, but he merely made a shooing gesture and Andrew walked away. Wally sighed and scanned the crowd, looking for something interesting. His eyes locked on a pair of guys in particular. Both were wearing tight black skinnies, one had on a dark green half vest and no shirt under and the other wore a black wifebeater with (snort) the Flash symbol on it. If only that guy knew how lucky he would be getting tonight. The vested one had dyed his hair a loud red (Let's call him Ariel) and the other was platinum blond (and Draco for him). And, boy, they were really going at it. Forget dancing, they were one zipper and quick yank away from fucking! Perfect. Wally smirked and hopped off the seat. They were a little ways into the crowd (Wally had only glimpsed them, but a glimpse was a whole different ball game for a speedster), so Wally rolled into the crowd, grinding his hips into whatever body pressed up against him and pushing back into whoever was behind him. Bumpin' and grindin' through a crowd? Always appropriate. He finally made it to the pair, instantly gaining both of their attention because Wally was nothing if not noticeable. He didn't bother saying anything (it's not like they'd hear it) when he slipped between them.

"_DJ turn it up! It's about damn time to live it up! I'm so sick of being serious! It's making my brain delirious!"_

There's not much Wally could tell you about what they were doing. It was pretty simple. The Little Mermaid wrapped his arms around Wally's middle and Draco Malfoy put his hands on Wally's hips. They ground together, bodies rolling with the beat. They were both hard and Wally was quickly getting there.

"_I'm just talkin' truth! I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do!"_

Draco hands crawled across his hip, sneaking between he and Ariel's body to find his ass. Wally moaned and threw his head back, permitting Ariel to nip at his neck.

"_Got that glitter on my eyes! Stockings ripped all up the sides! Feelin' sick and sexy-fied!""_

Wally groaned and his own hand reached down to squeeze at the blond's ass.

"_Tonight we're going hard!_

Draco hands, hungry for more, began exploring his skin; he moved one hand from Wally's ass to his back, running it up and down, feeling the baby soft skin.

"_You know we're superstars! We are who we are!" _

Just as the song was ending something in The Little Mermaid snapped, apparently, as he growled and grabbed both Wally and Draco's hands, dragging them away from the dance floor back over the bar, where they could talk (they'd still have to yell, but whatever). "I'm Lance," he said, voice a little louder than one would normally speak. His voice was weird and nasally, but he was hot, so whatever. Lance nodded toward the blonde as they all took their seats. "That's Vincent." So they knew each other. That was hot.

"Sooo..." Wally grinned. "Which one of you is gonna buy me a drink?" Vincent laughed and waved the bartender over.

Twenty minutes and six drinks later, Wally was totally drunk off his ass.

_NOT! _Duh, he had a super metabolism. It would take an AMAZING amount of alcohol to get him drunk. But hey, whatever got him in bed with these two faster.

"Ohshiiiit, ah'm shoooo drunk," he giggled and fell off his stool into Vincent.

"Maybe we should get you home," Vincent suggested, smirking over his shoulder at Lance. Okay, dude, you're so not slick. Wally the Awesome is onto you.

"Weally? Tha' wud be shoooo nice off you, and yer sooo pweetty," Wally arms threw themselves around Vincent's thin shoulders. Lance took one of Wally's arms, wrapping it around his shoulders and they walked out of the club. Wow. That took way less time than he'd expected, considering how long he had to fake being sober (which he _was,_ but... you know what he means!). It had been, what, twenty? Thirty minutes since they'd gone inside the club?

"You know," Lance began, "our place isn't too far from here. You could crash with us?" Okay, dude, you're so not allowed to speak when they're fucking. Your voice is ridiculous and not in a good way.

"Yeah," Vincent's bland voice took over. "Besides," he laughed a little, "we have no idea where you live, cutie."

"Okee, tha' coo'. Lezgo, 'm tiredzzzzz." Okay, laying it on a little thick there, Wally. Bring it back. He smiled up at Lance, giggling drunkenly (the only time he would ever admit to giggling) and both men smirked at him.

"Oh, the things we're going to do to you," Vincent murmured against Wally's ear. Wally hid his grin.

"What things exactly?" A voice boomed behind them, a voice Wally knew- a voice he dreamed about. The trio turned to see Superman, in all his spandex covered glory, floating a few feet away from them.

"S-Superman?" Lance stuttered. Vincent gaped. Wally... well, if anyone asks, he's still completely sloshed. Superman landed and slowly walked up to them, eyes dark and heated like a pending explosion. As he walked closer and closer, emphasizing his stupendous height, the men shrunk into themselves, cowering, not knowing what they had done to make this being look at them like there was nothing he'd rather do than literally tear them apart with his bare hands (something he could do with next to no effort).

"Please elaborate," the alien continued, tone cool, sharp, and venomous. "What things were planning for this _fifteen year old _boy, exactly?"

"F-fifteen?" Vincent screeched and stared down incredulously at Wally, who smiled drunkenly back up at him and pretended to have no clue WTF was going on.

"Heeeeeeey," Wally greeted the blond's glance. Vincent turned back to the superhero, fear and a tiny bit of self-disgust in his eyes.

"Listen, we had _no idea _he was that young!" the blonde defended.

"Bul-" Superman cut himself off; his eyes closed and a tension no one had seen until that moment was forced down, shoulders relaxing with a shaky exhale. "Where did you find him then?" he growled out through clenched teeth, eyes still closed. Lance spoke up.

"H-he was in the club, man! We th-thought he was l-legal!" he stuttered. Superman's eyes opened and he regarded them all for several moments. Wally continued to giggle and fall over himself, playing the drunk very well (he had practice), but couldn't bring himself to share a glance with the guy. Besides, he was still mad at him!

"I'll take him now."

"S-sir?" Lance eyes widened.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my line of vision," Superman suggested calm and pleasantly. "It appears to be heating." The two men looked at each other; they quickly threw Wally into Superman and ran off without a backwards glance. Wally stumbled and Superman caught him, forcing Wally to bury his head in the Kryptonian's chest. The boy felt arms lock around him and his feet lifted from the ground. Whoafuck! He was- holy shit, they were flying! Wally struggled to wriggle around in the powerful embrace; once he'd managed it, he looked down.

"W-whoa!" he gasped, eyes wide. The city continued to shrink before his very eyes, lights bright and twinkling like stars. It was the first time Wally had had an aerial view of a city (the bioship had only flown in remote areas while Wally was a passenger, and with his speed, who would need a plane?).They were low enough that he could see cars moving around like tiny ants, the city a sea of endless motion and sounds. He could see his house! And The House! It was amazing. It was like looking at a far away galaxy! Stars of all different colors, twinkling bright, a red haze over it all (smog, he realized and chose to ignore). It was really-

"Beautiful," the ginger mumbled. The arms around him tightened and Kid tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight and hesitantly looked toward another. Those deep blue eyes were staring ahead, looking toward wherever it was he was taking Wally, giving the boy a chance to study him. The guy was pissed, that much was obvious. His jaw was tight, his throat working under the strain of suppressed words, Wally guessed. He would probably be getting an earful when they landed, but for now... The man was extremely sexy when he was mad. Of course, the orange headed boy had known that for a while. His blue eyes burned brighter with a heat Wally wanted desperately. "Superman?" he mumbled. The arms loosened a bit, but he didn't look down. Wally sighed and continued to watch the world fly past.

Wally didn't know how long they flew (Superman wasn't as fast as the Flash, but he was still pretty fast), but he guessed they'd touched ground maybe ten minutes later? Wally stood with more grace than he should have as drunk as he was supposed to be and took in the sight of a rather nice looking apartment building.

"Metropolis? Whyyy are we here, shir?" He didn't know why he was keeping up the act. It just felt somehow _safer._ "And wha are thesesh apedema- apetmen- appetizers?" Superman gave him an odd look and Wally started slowly leaning to the left, as drunk people do. The Kryptonian sighed and picked Wally up again, flying some stories up and landing on a balcony. He opened the door and allowed Wally to stumble inside. Wally tried to whistle, but instead made a sound like water being squeezed out of a bended hose. "Woooooooow. This is a NICESH apendix- apallment! You live here?" Superman sighed and flicked a light switch somewhere, illuminating the area. It was a really nice apartment. Pretty big, but not big enough to question how he could afford it. The walls were sky blue, the carpet a dark, ocean blue to offset it. The furniture was mostly beige, black, and silver, lots of glass and metal- very contemporary (and why does Wally even know what that means?).

"Sometimes," the alien admitted. Wally smiled and sauntered up to him, wrapping his arms around the larger male's torso; he was a good head or two shorter than him.

"Sooo... Wha are you gon' do ta me?" he smirked at the costumed man. His face fell as he glared back with not a trace of pink on his face.

"Nothing. You're going to explain to me what the hell you were doing out at almost one a.m._ drinking at a club._"

"Jus' lookin' for someone ta take advantage of me," Wally shot back, careful to keep a hint of a slur in his voice. "It could be you."

"Wally," he said in a tone that implied his intelligence was being insulted and he did not like it at all, "I know you're not drunk." Shit. Two choices here: Play the idiot (something he did rather well) or just give it up. Shitshitshit.

"Well," he replied carefully, slur absent. "Can't we just pretend I'm drunk and have some fun? Neither of us has to remember tomorrow," he cooed seductively, arching his back and bringing their torsos flush together. Superman grimaced and gently (oh, so gently) peeled the speedster off of him.

"Wally," he said, voice strained. "Tell me." Wally suddenly remembered why he'd been at the club in the first place and became very angry. Like, 'HULK SMASH!' angry.

"Fuck_ you,_ dude! You don't get to question me on_ my_ shit! What were_ you _doing with that chick, huh?" Uh huh! Yeaaah, you thought he forgot about that, didn't you? Oh, don't stand there looking confused, bastard! He's not a freaking _idiot._

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously, dude? Seriously? You really think I'm that dumb?"

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"Earlier today, or yesterday now, but whatever- what was that with that girl, huh?" Wally accused, arms crossed. Superman stared for a moment, before suddenly laughing, running a hand through his hair.

"You mean with Lois."

"AHA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Wally," he chortled (_chortled!_), "I can honestly say that there is nothing going on between me and Miss Lane."

"I OBJECT!" Wally blinked."Uh, wait, wha?" Superman huffed affectionately at the freckled youngster.

"There is nothing going on with 'that chick' and I." Wally snorted because, what? He was expected to just believe that on the spot?

"Yeah, right! What were you doing then, huh?"

"She was asking for an interview with Superman, you insufferable idiot," the Kryptonian told him, laughter in his eyes.

That... made sense. "Oh."

"Yeah," Superman smiled adoringly at him. "Oh."

"And this had to take place in a secluded alley why?" Wally questioned, unwilling to go down without a fight. Superman shrugged.

"I was on patrol; that's just where she happened to find me." Which is exactly how Wally always found him. Okay, so... that could probably kinda explain the situation. Maybe. Wally huffed. Well, he felt kinda stupid. "So," Superman's voice was back to being serious and Wally tensed. "Care to explain yourself?"

"No, not really." Well, shit. He couldn't exactly tell him he was jealous and horny and went to go get plowed, could he?

"I think you owe me an explanation," Superman argued and crossed his arms in the classic pose. "If for no other reason than I didn't take you home or alert the Flash." Good thing, too. His parents may not give a fuck, but if Unc and Auntie found out about his... nightly adventures, they'd never let him leave their sight!

"I told you," the red head shrugged. "S'just looking to be taken advantage of. You weren't going to, so..." And like hell he was going to be embarrassed about it and stop looking at him like that because it's _your _fault, Superidiot; he told you you could fuck him if you wanted to.

"Not this again," Superdude sighed in exasperation and Wally glared.

"What is your problem, man?" he screeched, suddenly truly and honestly _angry._ "Here I am, offering you_ everything _and you just look at me like I'm fucking stupid!" Was something _wrong _with him? "What do you _want?_" The hero said nothing, only staring at him, strange indecipherable emotions flashing through his eyes faster than Wally could identify them (so pretty damn fast). Wally cheeks flushed with a rage the Kid hadn't known was there. "Look, you can turn me on my stomach and pretend I'm a girl, yeah? Is that what you want?" He'd do it. "Or how about my mouth? You wanna force yourself down my throat, make me swallow you down?" He'd do that, too. "You wanna come on my face?" He'd do it with pride."Fuck, you can slap me with it, if you want!" If he would just- _"Just tell me what you want! _I'll do _anything_ you want me to!" Wally was startled to find that he was almost _pleading_ by the end of it, and for all his logic concerning relationships and where he stood with them, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was so desperate for _anything _from this man. Wally watched the muscles in Superman's neck work as he swallowed, and couldn't even enjoy the fact that the man was obviously turned on by his words, judging by a growing bulge in his suit.

"Wally," the man spoke finally, voice dry and almost cracking. "We can't."

"What is it? You don't like guys?" Wally had never cross-dressed before, but if that's what it took...

"That's not it. I just-"

"Not your type?" Maybe he only liked brunettes? Wally could do that. Robin knew a lot about make-up and junk, being a master of sleuthing. He could dye his hair for him.

"NO! Wally, you're-"

"Kid Flash?" Well, that would be a problem. Wally was never giving that up. Maybe he could just stop mentioning it to the guy and it wouldn't seem so weird to him?

"You're FIFTEEN!" What? SO? It's not like he was gonna _tell _anyone... And any way, weren't all guys supposed to be secretly huge perverts? "Christ, how long have you been-"

"A slut?" Shit, if sluttiness turned him off, there was nothing Wally could do about that. Fuck. Maybe wearing, like, a innocent outfit before they fuck would make him forget it?

"WALLY!" Superman was breathing hard, a red tint on his cheeks from anger and arousal and frustration and Wally didn't know what to do. Superman wanted him, at least physically (probably hopefully maybe _please_). Wally wanted any part of the man he could get. Why was the alien torturing them both? He could give them both what they wanted and Wally could pretend to forget (he doubted once would be enough, but it would have to do) and they could both go on with their lives (except for Wally because he...). Was there.. was there something wrong with him? Was it his ugly hair and disgusting freckles that turned him off? Maybe he was put off by Wally's incompetence. He was hardly good at anything, after all. The team could survive very well without him. Wally, as a person, was worthless, but he at least thought that he was decent enough to fuck, if you ignored his hair and freckles and personality and inability to be of any use other than something sexual. Fuck, why didn't anyone_ want _him?

"Remember," Wally began, "when I told you that I've never been..." He licked his lips and tasted salt. Was he..? "I've never really had feelings for anyone?" Silence_. I like_ you_ want you please be mine. _"That doesn't exactly hold true anymore," he said simply and looked at the carpet. For the next few moments, there was only the sounds of sporadic breathing and pounding hearts and Wally's stomach sank with every second.

"Wally," Superman's voice was thick with weariness. He stepped closer and put a hand underneath Kid's chin, forcing green eyes to meet blue as they bore into him with a look so sorrowful that his stomach turned to lead. "I'm sorry."

Wally broke.

He wouldn't be able to tell you what happened those next ten minutes. He was crying, that much he knew. He was also talking and screaming and he might have punched Superman in the face once and why didn't he _like _him? He was apologizing for something and something about his mother being right and he thought he may have asked if Superman liked his freckles but Wally was completely out of it in a way that scared him. _His emotions_ scared him and fuck, wasn't he supposed to be logical? It felt like a dam was breaking inside of him and _why didn't anyone ever want him _and he was just aware enough to wonder how long this had all been building up.

When his brain reactivated, he found them on the couch, his face buried in Superman's chest, still bawling his eyes out. His sobs turned to gulps and then to sniffles, his tears turned from waterfalls to rivers and then to leaky faucets. "Your shirt," he gasped out, breathing still out of sorts from his break down and fuck that was incredibly embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as the fact that the torrent of fluids leaking from Wally's face (not all of which were tears. Gross) had completely soaked the torso of Superman's suit.

"It's no problem," the man said and he smiled like he really meant it and Wally's mind was too weak to force his heart to stop dancing around like a gay ballerina.

"Su-" An unexpected hiccup. "-Sure?"

"Of course. Let me just go change, okay?" Wally nodded because he couldn't trust his voice not to make him sound like an idiot. Superman smiled that life-altering smile and floated off somewhere. Wally didn't move (he couldn't be sure if he even breathed) until the man came back and_ wow._ He'd never seen him in civvies and, man he looked GOOD. He was barefoot, wearing blue jeans (outlining a bulge that proved Wally's dreams couldn't be too far off the mark) and a tight navy blue t-shirt (it made total sense that he and Conner had the same style). He looked absolutely_ stunning _and Wally may have just had a break down, but he was still Wally. He whistled at him and laughed.

"Lookin' good, big daddy," and holy shit, was that his voice? It sounded like somebody took a weed whacker to his vocal chords like they were a pinata! Well, that's embarrassing. To his surprise, Superman only laughed and thanked him sarcastically before settling back onto the couch. Silence. "Sooo... Do I-" another hiccup and DAMMIT STOP THAT! "-still call you Superman?" That earned him a wary look to which Wally responded with a shaky smile. "It's—" _hic! _(FUCK!) "-okay. You don't have t-to tell me." Another silence.

"It's probably too late to take y—"

"Don't take me back!" Wally rejection was unexpectedly loud and echoed in the quiet air of the night. He hung his head and his throat tightened, tears threatening him with a sequel. "I can't-" _hic! _"I can't go back there tonight. _Please!_" His eyes squeezed shut. "You don't know wh—" _hic! _"-what it's..." He couldn't say anymore. He could feel those glowing orbs drilling into him but refused to look up. He couldn't talk about it. Not tonight. A huff.

"Okay," his hero caved and he was lifted off the couch (and he would never get enough of being hoisted up like weighed nothing) and carried into a room that had a more urban style to it (had Wally been watching some house show and forgotten about it?). It also had a bed. Huh. He smirked at Superman as he laid him on the bed, though the effect was probably ruined by his still not-quite-dry tears and puffy red eyes.

"Plans for me, big guy?" He smarted and was rewarded with a smile, albeit a tired one.

"Go to sleep, you moron." Wally gave the man a look.

"Dude, I'm w-_hic!-_ wearing leather pants. These things are worse than corsets! It's a wonder I haven't-" _hic!_ Dammit,_ still?_ "-passed out by now!"

"And you would know that how?"

"Shut up and find me some sweats!"

"Because you're going to somehow grow a foot wider in the next five minutes, right?"

"Dun' back talk me, boy! Now git ta work!" Whip noise.

"That's terrible."

"Git!" With a sigh and roll of his eyes, the man walked to his dresser and pulled out some sweat pants that could probably squeeze in three Wallys if he bent just the right way. Wally stood up, wiping his face of tears that weren't even there anymore and began wriggling out of his leather. Superman's eyes widened and his turned around so quickly that he actually stumbled a tiny bit. Wally's smirk was back up to 60% now. Yep. Still got it. He had to do a bit of hopping around to get the damn pants off, but he eventually got the sweats on. Tying them was proving to be a problematic however, seeing as he couldn't get the strings tight enough and had to tie them about four times to get the left over string to a reasonable length. Even so, they hung low on his hips. "Is there a shirt that goes with this or am I just-" the hiccup was almost just a tiny breath "-sleeping half naked?" A blanket hit him in the face. Oh, wait, it was a t-shirt. Fuck, this guy was big. He took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his leather (something he knew would bother the Big Guy. He was slightly neurotic). "Okay, you can look now, you prude." Superman warily turned and sighed in relief and Wally's afterism suddenly made him think he should have tricked him into looking at Wally's naked chest. Superman looked at him again and tensed. Wally looked down. The giant t-shirt went to about mid-thigh (he wasn't very wide, but he was a pretty good height) and the pants bunched around his feet. He looked like a little kid playing dress up with his dad's clothes.

"Uh... Alright, well... um, that's-" Superman gulped, eyes raking down Wally's form. "Good night," he said suddenly, speeding toward the door. He's... He was...

"You're leaving?" Wally might have been mortified that that timid, hurt plea had come from his lips, but at the moment he was too distraught to care because, well... He wasn't quite- stable, is the word he's going to use. He's still flipping the fuck out would be a more apt way to put it, but that was sooo immature. Superman turned and looked anywhere but at Wally.

"I can't, Wally. You're... It's a_ bed_, and you're so- and that's my shirt and you look- I just can't."

"Please?" A human wouldn't have heard him, but to Superman, he knew, he might as well have screamed. When Superman sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous raven hair, and walked toward the bed, Wally barely resisted crying SCORE! He hid his grin as he slid underneath the covers, burying himself in the soft, fluffy blanket that looked and felt like it might have been homemade. Superman lay on the other side. Over the covers, Wally noted with a snort. "Really, dude?" he asked, all traces of meekness gone. Superman glared at him.

"Yes, really."

"Seriously?"

"_Yes._ Seriously."

"Are you sure?"

Sigh. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"I will _end _you."

"Okay, okay!" Wally laughed. "Dude, re-freaking_-lax._" Which he obviously wasn't going to do. "Just get under the covers, dude. I'm promise I'm not going to molest you." Can't rape the willing, after all, Wally snickered to himself.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he mumbled. Wally was almost one hundred percent sure that he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he did.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep." The black-haired man turned over, successfully ending the discussion. Wally huffed and turned to the opposite side. Exhausted from crying, he was taken minutes later into a deep dreamless sleep. Later, half awake, a light flickered on and he heard bare feet slapping on tile floor, and a sliding door, and then darkness; he was asleep. It's later now, the mattress dipped and there was heat at his back. Back to sleep.

Wally's eyes popped open. What the_ fuck? _He was awake (fully awake) and it was still dark out. Odd (and _really fucking irritating_) because everyone knows you're supposed sleep like a baby after you have a good cry-fest. There was a heavy weight across his chest and a thundering noise bounding off the walls, which was probably what woke him. He rubbed the blurry away to find Superman sprawled across the bed, snoring_ loudly_, halfway rolled into the covers he'd been laying over, halfway laying on top of Wally and while it was kinda cool to know that Superloud wasn't actually perfect (a fact that made Wally desire him further still), he was fucking with Wally's beauty sleep and he couldn't allow that. Looking around the room, he saw an alarm clock on the nightstand on Superman's half of the bed. 5:47._ Fuck._

"Hey," he whispered and nudged Superannoyance (not budging him a bit, the freaky giant). "Hey!" he whispered a little louder and shoved him. Fuck, he was heavy! "Shut up, old man!" Wally growled, pushing the giant arm off of him. He glared at the Snorlax. Well, at least he didn't drool. He pinched Superdude's nose and covered his mouth and waited. His man woke with a jolt, swatting Wally's hands away.

"Ow!" Wally hissed, because _shit _that fucking HURT! "Watch where you're throwing those giant things!"

"Wally?" his company mumbled sleepily, finally rolling off of him and Wally could_ breathe_.

"Thank you," he wheezed out irritably. "Dude, you're the worst bed partner I've ever had," he grumbled. "And I've had some pretty lousy ones." That earned him a sleepy glare that gave Wally's heart a little jolt. Superfoxy's eyes were half-lidded, his lips were pursed, there was a flush in his skin, and a sleep line on his left cheek and he'd never looked so beautiful.

"Don't remind me," Superman grunted, letting the sleepiness quickly ebb away, like all superheroes had been trained to do. Wally rose a questioning brow.

"Remind you of what?" Those men grumble club were going to grumble grumble. "What was that?" Grumble don't like grumble grumble with grumble. "Say again?"_ Sigh._

"I said," he took a breath, "I don't like-knowing that you've been..." He looked away. "_Doing things._.. with oth- with people. Those men were going to- It just bothers me."

"Oh," Wally said because, well, what could he say to that?

"You said you liked pain." (2) And why didn't he prepare for THAT to come around and bite him in the ass? 'Cause it was so obvious that it would.

"Oh, umm... yeah. Yeah, I do." Nice, Wally. Real nice.

"You've let people hurt you?" Superman asked, but it wasn't really a question. Wally looked him coolly.

"Yeah," he stated simply.

"You would have let _them, those men,_ hurt you," his look seemed almost a challenge and Wally stared back unblinkingly.

"Yeah."

"_Why?_ " Superman sounded personally offended. "Why would you let someone treat you with such disrespect? What could you _possibly_ get out of that?" he asked, sounding genuinely baffled. Chalk it up him being half asleep, but Superman was asking some pretty bold questions- questions that, any other time, would have made him put his fingers in his ears and start singing (metaphorically, of course). Wally shrugged. He wasn't one to shy away from dangerous topics, especially ones he excelled in.

"I like being hurt. Don't know how I can make that any clearer." Except actually he did, so he continued to say, "I like being abused and controlled- dominated, you could say. I don't know why-" Liar. "-but, hey, you like what you like, right?" It shocked Wally to find that he was blushing and was actually kind of embarrassed to be talking about this with him, when usually talking about these things would hardly make him blink. He guessed it was different when there were... emotions involved.

"Has it always been that way?" OhoooooomyGod, dude, seriously? What is up with this guy? Wally gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you high right now?" The man stared back, expression unwavering, until Wally sighed. "Whaddya mean?"

"Have you ever tried it," Superman trailed eyes down Wally's form, drowning in _his _clothes, and slowly dragged his heated eyes back up, "slow?" 'Gentle' he probably meant to say, Wally chuckled to himself. Thinking about the question, he laughed out loud.

"Nope. I don't think so," he said, smile honestly amused because, really, the thought had never occurred to him. From that first time, he knew what he wanted: wanted somebody to hold him down and pound him into whatever surface they shoved him on, wanted to be tied up and called a whore, wanted to be choked and whipped and slapped and any amount of other painful, degrading things. He wasn't necessarily proud of it, but he wasn't ashamed of it either. He was what he was and fuck everybody else.

"I could show you."

Superman say _whaaaaaaa_?

Wally stared blankly before holding up a finger. "Excuse me for a moment," he said and looked away, coughing into his fist. He turned back. "Now, _what the fuck did you just say to me?_"

Superman rolled himself out of his blanket burrito and got all up in Wally's grill and Wally was freaking out because you can't just dangle a steak in front of a starving man; it just wasn't cool! The alien cupped Wally's face and brought him close and blue eyes were _molten _as he leaned into Wally's ear. "Let me show you," he purred. It was the first time Wally had ever heard that tone of voice from Superman and, in his opinion, they (and who were the infamous _they_?) should bottle it up and sell it. Call it Instaerection. It would be bigger (HA!) than Viagra in an hour.

"Can Kryptonians get drunk? Did you sneak a drink while I was sleeping? 'Cause people don't just change their minds like this, dude. You must be drunk or high or _something, _man." Wally was quite aware that he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. "Seriously, I think you might be bullshitting me here, 'cause that's just impossible. Like _three seconds _ago you were all-" Deep voice. "_'oh, I can't get under the covers 'cause I'm scared of being molested by a tiny ginger'_ and now you're like_ 'hey, baby, come over here and get some of this dic-_- mmpf!" Getting interrupted mid-rant with a kiss? Never too cliché. Gotta love the classics. Wally didn't pause to think, just tangled his hands in Superman's thick raven hair and opened his mouth, silently pleading for more. Superman obliged, biting Wally's bottom lip playfully before plundering the speedster's mouth. He forced Wally's tongue down and allowed himself free roam of the boy's mouth, tracing and mapping and memorizing and Wally thought his tongue tasted a bit like how he imagined sunshine would taste and how stupidly _perfect_ was that? He moaned when the hand on his cheek went to cup the back of his neck and suddenly and very vividly recalled his dream, thinking maybe Superman would wrap that hand around his neck and squeeze and Wally's groin leaped at the thought, but all the man did was knead softly and continue to _take_ Wally's mouth. Wally brought his hands up to a hard chest, rubbing the solid muscles through the thin shirt, scraping a nail over a nipple and Superman groaned into Wally, free hand now gripping his hip tightly.

But Wally had to breathe some time. He panted as they broke apart, a little miffed that Superman appeared almost unaffected, smirking at him.

"Mmwhat brought this on?" DAMMIT, WALLY! WHY DID YOU ASK THAT? After all that talk about not looking gift horses in the- _fuck! _He knew it was the wrong thing to say and was proved right when Superman sighed, running a hand through his hair in what Wally knew to be a soothing gesture.

"I... I work so hard for this planet, Wally," he began, eyes closed with frustration. "It's my home, and I enjoy doing it, but... It's hard, being _The_ _super_ man. Always having to be the perfect model, doing what is wanted and expected of me." His eyes opened and he gave Wally that heated look again. "Now I'm going to do something_ I _want. " He cupped Wally's face and brought their forehead's together. "I want_ you_, Wally- the world be damned."

It was probably a testament to Wally's past "relationships" that that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Oh,_ Superman,_" Wally gasped out in gayest, girliest way possible, but there would be time to be embarrassed about that later. Right now he was throwing his arms around wide shoulders and tangling his fingers in the hairs at the base of Superman's skull and kissing this beautiful, wonderful creature who was going to be _his_. And, miracle of all miracles, he was kissing _back_. He wanted him! Superman_ wanted _Wally, and the thought alone was enough to make his heart flutter.

"Clark," he heard the man murmur between their lips.

"Hmm?" Wally hummed, not allowing their lips to be separated until Superman pulled back.

"My name," he said and smiled. "It's Clark." Wally blinked. That..._ Wow. _Superheroes didn't just give up their names like that! That was.. It just- but he could worry about that tomorrow. For now...

"Clark," the speedster tested it out. He hmmed in thought. "_Clark._ Clark? Clark! Claaark." He smiled and looked up at Supe- _Clark. _"I like it," he said. Clark chuckled, pulling Wally closer.

"Good," he murmured and kissed him again, "because you'll be screaming it soon enough." Wally giggled (a bit insanely) because holy crap, that was hot and totally _new._ The speedster tightened his arms around Clark's shoulders as warm, _large_ hands latched onto his hips (big enough to grab some of his ass) and he was pulled onto Clark's lap.

"Humph," the man murmured into the speedster's mouth, "I told you you giggle." Wally pulled his head back and glared at him playfully.

"Dude, if you want this nookie, I suggest you shut up."

"Right. Got it." (3)

"Smug little bastard," Wally said and dipped his tongue into the man's mouth and Clark hummed, the hands on his hips sliding to grab hold of his ass with just a hint of pressure and Wally grunted. "Squeeze _harder,_" he demanded.

"Bossy," Clark laughed and did as he was told. "I never told you this," he continued as he began nipping at Wally's neck, the boy leaning his head back with a sigh to grant him better access, "but you have the most amazing posterior." And Wally had to laugh at that because_ HA!_ Posterior? Who said that? His laughter was cut off when the hands on his ass squeezed with unbelievable pressure and the mouth on his neck stopped nipping and starting _biting _and _shiiiit._

"Yeah," he forced out through deep groans because he'd be trolling wangsta if he became incoherent first! "_Dat ass. _I do yoga." (4) Which,

HA, no way in hell, but he really did have Dat ass, all plump and round and pretty big, too. It's a runner thing. Clark didn't respond (he probably didn't get the joke), instead reaching a hand up under the shirt dwarfing Wally's torso.

"You look amazing in my clothes," he said and oh, Clark, you have _gotta_ stop being so amazing, dude.

"Yeah?" Wally smirked. "You should see me when I'm not wearing any." And shock of all shocks, Clark didn't blush or sputter but matched his smirk, eyes sharp with something Wally had never seen in him:_ Want._

"My thoughts exactly," he said and the shirt was gone, torn into strips and tossed to the floor and there were hands (so _so_ warm warmer than a human he _needed_ that heat) rubbing up and down his sides, his own hands flush against the Kryptonian's solid chest. Clark's teeth were terrorizing his neck, biting down and fuck, bite _harder_. Clark continued biting around Wally's neck and he found_ that spot _just behind Wally's ear and the ginger went completely limp and let out a short, high pitched keen. He felt Clark chuckle into his skin and bite down again, causing Wally's hips to jolt against the alien's groin. The man hissed, hands superspeeding down to grab Wally's waist and force him to stop grinding. Wally could only whimper because once Clark touched that spot, it was over. He tried grinding down again, and whined when the hands wouldn't let him. Wally was completely erect but Clark was only half hard (growing bigger) and that was wrong because Wally is good at what he does and and he does sex and this was going to be the best the man had ever had _ever_ and that was a fact.

"_C'mon_, big daddy," he whispered and rolled his hips again, "_C'mon!_" Clark moaned and his grip loosened, allowing Wally to grind their erections together unceasingly. Wally threw his head back, closing his eyes, and let loose a litany of "_Yesyesyesyesyes_yes!_" _as he moved his hips frantically. Clark grew beneath him.

"Fuck, Wally," Clark groaned and finally flipped them over, settling himself between Wally's split legs, hands gripping each of his thighs. Wally grinned up at him, an aroused flush dusting his cheeks.

"I think that's the first time I ever heard you cuss," he leaned up and bit Clark's ear. "I might have to punish you later." The giant laughed into his neck.

"Maybe," he said and licked it, "but for now..." His leaned back and his eyes roamed over Wally's naked chest and lithely muscled stomach, hands casually caressing the bare skin. "For now," he growled, "you're _mine_." Oh my God, no more foreplay just please _fuckmeNOW!_ That was so, sooo hot; Wally never imagined hearing something like that from him ever.

"Oh GOD, Clark, please _now!_" Because _yes_ yours _all _yours only fucking _yours_ and seriously, they need to stop talking and start fucking.

"We're supposed to be doing this slow, Wally," the superhero smirked and teased the skin above the _speedster's _sweatpants and wasn't that just a thought because-

"I'm Kid motherfucking _FLASH! _If you don't _hurry the fuck_ up, I will fucking _cut_ you!"

"Language, Wally," the man reminded him and slipped his hands into the sweats, fingers curling around a red, throbbing organ. Wally hissed and Clark began to slowly move his cupped hand up and down and fuck, _faster, faster._

"Oh _shit!"_ He moaned. The hand stopped and Wally nearly sobbed. Why? _Why?_

"Now, now," Clark tutted, smirking downright_ evilly_, "we talked about this; we don't use bad words." Wally whimpered.

"Fu—What do you want me to_ say?_" The hand started moving again, but slow, _so_ slow.

"I gave you a name; it would be rude not to use it," he replied pleasantly, as if he wasn't tortuously slowly stroking Wally into oblivion and fuck, Clark was so _bad._

"Okay! Okay! _Clark!_" The hand sped up and Wally cried out wantonly. He'd be the first to admit that he didn't make the manliest sounds during sex. "Clark!" he gasped.

"There it is!" Clark smiled brightly, _innocently_ and who knew how he pulled that off, but the hand was speeding up and Clark's other hand was trailing up his abdomen, touches so light he twitched every time they made contact. The exploring hand found his nipple and Wally's whole body jerked when Clark simultaneously flicked it and squeezed his erection. And then he did it again.

"Oh, fu—Clark!" The man leaned down to his neck and started sucking on skin he'd already bruised. Wally buried his hands in the man's hair as Clark's mouth rained soft kisses down his chest and sucked the twin bud into his mouth. _C'mon, bite it, bite it hard, please, _but he just continued sucking, now rolling the other between his fingers, making Wally grit his teeth and hiss. His hand sped up and Wally bucked into it, the rough callouses setting every nerve on fire and he was so close but he needed _more _just_ a little more_. "Clark, oh Clark, tell me I'm a slut, _please_," Wally begged. The hand stopped for a millisecond before continuing. Clark's mouth left his soft pink bud, the cool air shocking right after the _hothotsohot_ of the man's mouth. The man kissed up his neck, still jerking him, and Wally was _almost_ there as Clark kissed up behind his ear.

"You're beautiful, Wally," he whispered and Wally came, his semen spurting all over Clark's hand and the inside of his sweats. Clark continued to stroke him until it was all over, Wally whimpering and panting through it all.

"That," the speedster panted, "was..." Amazing? Awkward? Awesome? Another word that's starts with A? "Asterous." Clark chuckled against his ear.

"And we're both still wearing pants," he informed smugly and wow, he was so right. Pants off now. Getting naked would hopefully distract him from the fact that he'd begged Clark to call him a slut and he called him beau-

"Clothes off now?" Wally aimed wide "innocent" green eyes toward blue, already tugging at the hem of Clark's jeans. Clark swatted his hands away, chuckling, and pulled his shirt over his head. Wally could swear it happened in slow-motion and he was pretty sure he heard some techno music coming from somewhere. Watching Clark pull that shirt over his head, skin taunt and straining over bulging muscles bigger and harder than anything he'd ever seen, muscles gliding with every movement, was possibly one of the hottest things Wally had ever seen and- he looked down- yep. He was already completely hard. "You're so hot," he commented because _damn_, he had to let him know. Clark laughed before he nodded his head at him.

"Your turn," he said. Wally hardly wasted time trying to make it sexy. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted to be fucked _now._ The sweats were off.

"Now off with the pants." Wally licked his lips, blatantly ogling the prominent bulge in the alien's jeans. Clark ignored him, instead fingers danced along his hips and naked thighs and calves.

"You're legs—" he groaned and bent down (how did he do _that?_) to bite his hipbone. Wally whimpered and jerked his hips, the tip of his erect cock catching Clark's cheek.

"Okay," Clark pulled away, squeezing Wally's sac gently and the ginger made a choked noise. "Off with the pants," he agreed. Wally looked down between the open V of his legs to watch Clark wriggle out of his jeans and boxers and _holy motherfucking shit!_

"What the _hell? _Dude!" He cried out in amazement. "That thing is disgusting!" Clark looked up at him nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? It's a_ monster!_" Clark. Was. Huge. His long, thick member had sprung up against the man's stomach, darkened with blood and dripping with something Wally was having difficulty fighting the urge to lick up. What _is _that? Nine, ten inches?Dare he think it- _Eleven_ inches? He couldn't even_ think _beyond that or his brain would short-circuit. Fuck, Wally was one lucky bastard! "How big _is_ that thing?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. _BALLS! _

"Bullsh- Nobody goes through their life with a dick like that without measuring!" Wally got a wary look in return.

"Is.. is it okay?" What? Why wouldn- "Are you scared?" What? No! What, was he _crazy?_ Wally was freaking ecstatic! He couldn't wait to have it pounding away inside him. And don't even get him started on those legs! They looked they could be pillars! Clark still looked wary. Seeing the alien's face, Wally paused to think. Okay, he could maybe see why the other man had asked. He probably had to deal with people being scared off by Superdick often. Hell, if Wally was anybody else and didn't have his healing capabilities, it might scare him too. Wally relaxed back against the pillow and wrapped his long legs around Clark's waist, using his stronger than average leg muscles to bring the superhero's groin to his. They both hissed.

"Do I look scared to you?" Wally smirked through harsh breaths. Clark huffed, a relieved smile making it's way onto his face. "Don't worry," the ginger soothed and rolled his hips, "I can take it." Clark groaned and ground their hips together. Finally,_ finally,_ the friction Wally wanted _(needed_), their erections sliding together as the man held his thighs apart. "_Yeeesssss!_" Wally threw his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, simply _feeling_ Clark's hips rising to meet his and the sharp pleasure that came with it. The raven-haired man leaned down to the ginger's neck, biting down (harder _please harder_ I want to _bleed_) to muffle his groans as he continued to grind away. "More!" The speedster pleaded. Clark didn't respond. Instead he licked the damaged skin of Wally's neck and backed away. The boy keened and tried to drag him back with his legs, but he _was _Superman. Clark left him looking debauched on the bed and stood (completely naked and it was completely unabashedly erect looking ready and dangerous and he wanted it in him _now_), walking over to his dresser picking some lotion up off the top. Wally quirked an eyebrow as the man came back and kneeled on the bed.

"What, you don't have lube?" Wally asked. Well, he wasn't called Kid Tact.

"Uh, I don't... entertain often," Clark admitted Duh, Kid Idiot. You know he doesn't do one night stands. Wally laughed.

"Well, I'm here," he said and dropped his eyelids. "Entertain me," he cooed. Clark gulped.

"Wally, I swear you'll be the death of me," he groaned as he moved back between the boy's legs.

"But what a way to go, right?" Wally grinned and Clark matched his expression, leaning in suddenly to kiss him. Wally closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers in Clark's hair. "_Mmh_." Really, really good kisser. Wally never really placed much value in it, but with Clark kissing was amazing. Clark's mouth left his and began licking down his neck, biting down just shy of painfully on his collarbone before sucking the reddened flesh. "Haaaah," Wally half sighed half gasped. He felt his partner's lips curl against the bruise he'd just made before that hot tongue went lower, laving at the skin around his belly button before dipping in and out and in and out and _hothothot_ and holy crap, _Superman is tongue fucking his navel!_ He dipped his tongue in one last time before giving his button a kiss and going lower. Wally whined as Clark kissed the skin around his erection, ignoring the one part of him he wanted the man to pay attention to. "Claaark," he whined when the man bit down on the skin of his inner thigh. "Stop teasing me," he demanded.

Clark's only response was an amused huff and another nibble. As he toyed with the sensitive skin around Wally's manhood, his hands slipped down from his thighs to the curve behind his knees, massaging them gently but firmly. Wally cried out. No one had ever... How did he... Who knew knees were that sensitive? Wally moaned his appreciation. "Ooooh, Clark, you- you're so-" but he didn't get to finish as Clark licked up the length of his erection. "Claarrrrkk!" Wally cried out loudly, hands pulling at indestructible hair as Clark took the whole of him in."Aaaahh!" Wally couldn't even describe how good it felt. Clark was doing..._ something _with his tongue. It was moving around the underside of his cock in the most delicious of ways, making shapes Wally couldn't identify as hands continued massaging the back of his randomly sensitive knees and it felt- _Fuck_, he couldn't even describe! "Aiiie!" He made that sound he hated that made him sound like a bad Spanish porno and was instantly mortified. Clark didn't pause though, continuing to torture Wally with his tongue. The hands left his knees (no please come back!), the mouth retreating with them and Wally _wailed . _"No,Clark, don't stop don't stop!" There was the loud snap of a bottle being opened. The redhead leaned up on his elbows to watch, chest heaving for breath. He licked his lips, raising his knees and spreading his legs further apart in anticipation. "Yeah," he moaned and tossed his head back wantonly, "put it in me, Clark!" The fingers against his entrance were cold as the traced around his fluttering hole, teasing but not penetrating. "Oh baby please!" A finger slipped in and Wally groaned loudly. "More, Clark! I can take it! I promise, just _more!_"

"Slow," Clark reminded him, smirking against the skin of his inner thigh and giving it a kiss. The finger curled and hit his prostate.

"Oh _fuc_- Clark!" Wally cried, grabbing hold of that strong hair and yanking. "Pleasepleaseplease_comeon_IcantakeitIcantakeit!" he cried out in a speedster's pace. Slowly, _so slowly,_ the second finger pushed in and Wally bore down on it without pause. "Come on, Clark!" he begged. "Stop being so fucking gentle!" he demanded even as he moaned and rolled into those probing fingers, not caring about Clark's 'rule'. "Fuck me! Fuck me like the little whore I am!" he pleaded. Clark moved up to Wally's neck, kissing it lightly.

"You're so wonderful, Wally," he said instead and slowly pushed a third finger inside. "The most gorgeous being I've ever met," he said and spread them inside of Wally and the boy cried out with wild abandon. "Sweet," he said and kissed his neck. "Kind," he continued and thrust his fingers. "_Beautiful,_" he compliment and licked his nipple.

"Claaaaaaaarrkkk," Wally wailed. _Stop it stop saying those things it hurts it hurts my heart it hurts stop! _Wally barely registered tasting salt when a fourth finger wriggled it's way in, stretching him wider than Wally had grown accustomed to. "Oh, _shit!_" But those fingers didn't stop, continuing to push and push and push, the friction unbearably good, and oh shit, they found his spot again, hitting it over and over and shitshitshitClark_fuck!_ "CLARK!" Wally screamed, yanking on black hair and spilled himself all over the man's stomach.

"That's it," Clark cooed at Wally's trembling form, green eyes tightly shut and a single bead of liquid on his cheek. "See? Nice can be good, too," he told him, fingers slowing down. Wally took a few deep breaths to calm down and started to grind against the fingers because more needed more, needed to feel Clark inside him, connecting them in a way only a man could. His arms fell from the man's hair, muscles weak.

"Clark," he croaked, voice weak and mind shattered. "Please," he whispered, hardly knowing what he was asking for anymore. The fingers sped up and Wally mewled, hands tangling in the sheets. "_Please,_" he breathed.

"Soon," Clark promised, kissing one of the bruises on his neck lovingly. His free hand began stoking him as those sinful fingers worked inside and Wally was soon erect, making soft sounds in his throat and rolling his hips with all the strength his could muster up. Clark took both his hands away and Wally whimpered. Clark leaned back and picked the lotion up from wherever he'd tossed it; he squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed his palms together to get it warm. He quickly lubricated his erect cock, hissing at the contact. Once completely slick, he lay his massive body over Wally, bracing his arms on either side of him and burying his face in Wally's neck. "You're_ perfect_, Wally," he whispered like a prayer and began to enter him.

"Unnnggh!" Wally's groaned at the feeling of the massive organ pushing through the ring of muscle. Clark hissed and muttered something Wally couldn't hear before biting down on his neck and pushing in a little farther. The boy cried out, not used to such a large cock but loving it anyway. The burn of it, the way it was stretching him to his very limit. Clark stopped again. "I can-" Wally gulped when Clark's hips jerked. "I can take it," he whispered and Clark groaned, pushing in a little further until he was halfway in. "All the way," Wally moaned lowly, "all the way, Clark. C'mon, _hurt me!"_ Clark immediately stopped all motion. His teeth unhinged from Wally's skin and he leaned back just enough to look Wally in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured against the boy's lips and Wally knew he meant it and whimpered. It made him_ sad,_ he realized as Clark pushed in a little further, nipping and biting at his lips. It made him sad for all the times he let someone hurt him. "Aaaahhh!" Wally screamed when Clark pushed all the way in in one swift thrust.

It made him sad for all the times he hurt _himself._

He was crying, he noted as Clark rolled his hips, slowly trying to get him used to having such a large cock inside of him. "_Clark,_" Wally mewled because he couldn't even think of any words other than that name. "Clark!" The name of this man who was breaking him and fixing him all in the same motion. Clark thrust his hips and Wally's hands gripped the sheets so hard that he thought they may have torn. It felt... unbearable. It felt so wonderful that Wally wasn't even sure what to do anymore. There was friction, but no pain. There were words, but no ugly names. And it was.. it was still so amazing.

"Wally," Clark grunted and thrust again. "Wally, Wally, Wally," he chanted, like the name was the last shred of sanity he had left.

"_Clark_," Wally cried because sanity had left him the moment he fell for this man. His trembling hands untangled from the decimated sheets to grip large biceps and wrap around them as best he could. Clark moved inside him again, hitting that spot hard and pushing past it. "Clark! You're amazing, Clark," he told him, the words strange and new and _nice. _He hit that spot again. "Clark, I- I-" but he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Wally," Clark grunted and that was that. Clark was speeding up now, hitting him in that spot over and over and Wally could feel that burning deep in his belly, knew he wouldn't last long, so he wrapped his legs around Clark's waist and pulled the man as close as he could get him. They fell apart together, pants and grunts filling the room as Clark slid inside again and again. The heat was building and Clark's breaths were getting harder and swifter in his ear.

"Wally, beautiful beautiful Wally," he grunted, voice sending pleasing vibrations along his skin and Wally was right there, hanging off the edge of the cliff, the heat full to bursting, but he wanted to hold on to this, to this feeling, so he couldn't let himself go. "I love you, Wally," and he was gone, off the edge and into the abyss below. There as nothing but blackness for a few moments, but when he came back to he was still screaming as his essence painted Clark's stomach again and the man was still moving, hips snapping harder and faster. Wally couldn't be sure how long this went on, but some time later (Minutes? Or was it hours?) Clark growled in an deep _alien _way and bit down on his neck as softly as one could bite and spilled himself inside Wally, wringing one last amazing, almost _painfully _fast orgasm from him. Wally collapsed bonelessly on to the bed, feeling completely wrung out, vulnerable and sensitive all over. Clark continued to come inside him, rolling his hips, for quite a bit, a _lot l_onger than normal, before the bulwark of a man fell next to him on his side, their breathing loud and sharp in the quiet of the dark. One of Clark's arms slipped underneath his motionless body and the other across his waist. The man pulled him into his naked, glistening chest, tucking that orange hair under his chin and Wally stared up at the ceiling.

"You," the boy panted, "love me." He didn't dare look at him. A kiss to his hair.

"Yeah," the man answered, "Yeah, I do." Somebody loved him. _Somebody _loved _him! _Wally turned to him, blushing but refusing to show it as he buried his face in Clark's chest.

"Thank you," he said. Clark didn't answer, settling Wally into his arms and kissing his hair again.

"I love you," Clark told him again. "Now go to sleep."

And he did.

* * *

><p>END CH<p>

**So **yeah, Wally now realizes that he doesn't always have to be hurt to enjoy sex 'cause he's worth more than that.. He's still gonna, just not alll the time.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the second-to-last chapter of _Do You Like That, Baby?_ After this is only the epilogue and I'm done. I hadn't planned on it being a very long story because _I have never in my life ever actually finished a story._ It's why I only write shorts and one-shots.. I am, however, thinking about continuing on with this in a separate story because the ideas I have just won't fit in here; it won't be about those two getting together anymore. It'll be about trying to make the relationship work and how being _secret lovers~_ affects their relationships with their friends, family, and super powered coworkers (and, of course, sexy tiems). Or I might just try another impossible couple. Thoughts? I'm also thinking Young Jeezy: Zombiefied. 'Cause every fandom needs at least one good AU, right? I haven't seen any AUs at all, good or bad.

I enjoy calling Young Justice _'Young Jeezy'_. :D

(1) 10 points to whoever recognizes that. "This shit right here! This shit right here!" Aaaaah, good times. It's good to be black(ish). *is mixed*

(2) Clark still doesn't know that Wally cuts, and Wally isn't planning on telling him. DUN DUN DUN.

(3) If I hadn't promised sweet sex, I would have ended it there because that would have been such a cute ending. :D At it stands, I enjoyed writing romantic smut. :)

(4) Know your meme! LOL. Anyone who gets that gets a 5 point bonus!

Haha, five seconds "in the world of music-is-luv" is like five weeks (so a few seconds plus a few seconds). LOL Just in case someone didn't understand, Wally's freak out was, once again, tied to his emotional scarring from his parents' neglect and mental abuse. He feels like no one wants him or loves him because he's "ugly" and has freckles and whatever else his mother told him. Man, I wanna punch that chick. Also, colors freak me out, so I can't tell for sure if Wally's costume is yellow or orange so I say both. _ WTF is it? And another thing: I LOVE writing the interaction between Clark and Wally. Seriously, it's so cute and fun. :D Also, you may have noticed no one was concerned about "suiting up". PRACTICE SAFE SEX PEOPLE! It's not important here because they're both men and Superman is exempt from all pitiful Earth diseases. LOL

"_connecting them in a way only a man could" _That line physically pained me to write. I'm a feminist so I was like,_ bullshit. _But I'm also mostly heterosexual, so I was like, …_..fuckitstkindatrue! _LMAO

TIME TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS!

_A VERY whelmed fan: _Dude, you're awesome._ No lie_. Also, yeah, I love writing them together because funnycute stuff like that just happens by itself. Cute Is What We Aim For, after all. Yeah, Wally has issues. Cutting is supposed to be release (or so they say, I wouldn't know), and Wally was depressed and took it to... other levels. And I made you blush? HECK YEAH! "Well, damn." is actually the first thing Bestie said when I showed her the ch. (I have to let her read it first to make sure my reviewers will like it) which made me LOL. :D Also, I love you too, homebrizzle!

_Chaney: _Hot, funny, AND heartbreaking? I have done my job. :D

_Pixelated Bloodbath:_ I needed something to piss him off enough to make him do something rash, and you were like, "OMG I TOTLY RED UR MIND AND HEER U CAN HAZ!" so I was like, "...yessssss."

_herpieslol: _OMG, dude you don't even KNOW! You may_ think _you know, but you have _no idea._ I have EVERY DISNEY MOVIE (most of them are for VHS. XD) and I know at least half of them line for line. I watch a Disney movie every night before I go to sleep. These are not exaggerations. Also, my favorite character is AVPM!Ginny because she's so dumb and racist. 10 points to your house for getting that reference. LOL! And yeah, that lemon was like HUHWAAHHYEEEAAHHH! And I'm gonna try to update faster, kay? Unfortunately, I have duties to fulfill outside of fanfiction and they eat up a good chunk of my time, so I'm usually writing from 12 AM to 4 AM, but I have to sleep sometime. LOL Also, umm... Oops? Actually what I _said_ was_, _"_Maaaaaaaaan,_ you know I be wantin' them reviewwwwsss!"LOL

_b:_ haha, that scene cracked me up. It really, really did. And that's it, though. Wally IS just a kid, which is really the issue because Superman is _not._ Superman didn't immediately run after him because, in his mind (and in the eyes of the law, lol) it wasn't _appropriate_, and if Superman was anything, it was _appropriate_. It is highly unlikely that Superman would ever submit to a relationship with Wally (even if he wanted to) and I considered writing it that way, just because it would be more realistic, but then I was like, "...naaaah." 'cause what's the point of fanfiction if things don't go the way you want them to? Dude, GTFO! I am so excited that you stopped being a creeper (someone who just watches from afar, as I do more often that not) JUST FOR ME. You don't even know. I read your review and was like, "This... makes me feel... like a boss."

(heaves a sigh) Whew! Okay, that was _a lot _of blabbing, but_** REVIEW FOR MOAR!**_


	6. Very Handsome Awkward: the Epilogue

Well, we've had a great run. This is the end. Sorry it took so long, but I no longer have a computer. The screen part of my laptop kinda... fell off. Don't ask me how it happened. Just know that it involved two parrots, a jar of peanut butter, party rock, and a balloon with an eye glass named Sir Francís.

**A/N: **I have the first two chapters of the sequel mostly done, so... there's that. In unrelated non-news, somebody should totally draw Clark fucking Wally. Ferserious. Or just any scene from this story, so I can totally explode in mah pants. XD Bonus for that 'Hmmm, well... You can keep a secret, can't you big boy?' scene. :D

**Warnings: **buttsex, language, Wally's vulgarity, Superman sexing a minor

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah

* * *

><p>That first morning after was... awkward, to say the least. Wally woke first and, in a effort to make sure Superman wouldn't regret last night, decided to be a little sexyfun and wake him up with a blowjob. Except it didn't <em>quite<em> work out that way. For one, he could only fit about half of it in his mouth, even while deep-throating, because not only was Superdick long, it was particularly thick as well. Still, Wally sucked and licked away and wrapped his hands around the rest and starting humming his favorite songs to create those amazing vibrations.

Then he'd had a thought.

Wally had never had sex with any heroes (because if any of them found out about his secret life, well, firstly Batman would kill him, and then he would tell his beloved Uncle, who would then phoenix down his ass and kill him again), so he'd always had to hold himself back. Plenty of times he'd caught himself moving too fast or starting to vibrate and had to reign himself in.

But now...

So Wally started super vibrating. Clark came instantly, popping upright on the bed. The awkward part? He came for _six motherfuggin' minutes_ straight, and Wally can only swallow so much, so he ended up looking like a total inexperienced idiot coughing up Superjizz. Which, wow, fail much, Wally? That's the exact opposite of what you wanted. But seriously, what the HELL, man! He understood that Superman wasn't anatomically identical to humans, but _six minutes?_ DUDE!

They ended up just awkwardly staring at each other, Wally still drooling semen, before Clark broke down and explained that they were going to have to go about this whole... business very carefully. He'd meant what he'd said that night- about doing what he wanted for once. He wasn't going to give Wally up, he'd told him (OMFGWTFBBQ! Wally's totally NOT foaming at the mouth or anything). He said they were going to have to keep it a secret because _duh,_ and Wally totally understood- wasn't necessarily_ happy _about it, but he understood it. So as Clark got up and began cooking breakfast (he can COOK? Oh, Wally is SO all over this guy) they discussed how it all would go down.

They basically decided that would continue doing what they were doing- meeting up (Well, Clark called it going out. Wally called it sneaking around) whenever they could, in places none of their people would catch them. It was a lot less labyrinthine than Wally expected it to be. They'd already been sort of doing that, so it wasn't much of a change. They continued on like this and we were well on their way to week three and nothing bad had happened yet (Oh shit, did he just jinx himself?), but, yeah, totally the same as before. Except, well, you know, Wally had his speedster recovery and Clark had stamina like a motherfucker, so... yeah.

They had tons and tons and _tons_ of sex.

Which is exactly how they ended up here- on the couch in the middle of the day with a movie playing in the background, Wally naked on his back, the soft material of Clark's blanket caressing his bare skin, shirt thrown on top of a lamp somewhere, and pants hanging off one leg. Clark's massive body lay over his, completely dwarfing him save for his head and the legs wrapped around his waist. Clark's shirt was on the floor, and his pants hung low on his hips, just enough to free him to be one with Wally. Wally had his arms around the alien's neck, and Clark's arms hooked under his, tangling them together as he slowly, _gently _rocked into him.

"Clark," Wally breathed, "You're too big- _aaahhhuunnn!"_ Clack continued to roll his hips, only pulling out halfway before sliding back into Wally's already cum-slicked hole, his large cock keeping him full, so beautifully, wonderfully_ full_, his ass stretched as far as it could and Wally was loving it, crying out over the Kryptonian's shoulder as the Boy Scout bit and licked at his neck.

"You feel amazing," Clark whispered against his ear. He always said such nice things when he was inside Wally. Wally groaned, feeling Clark slide home again and his own erection sliding between the hard, developed muscles of Clark's sweaty stomach. He could feel the muscles in the alien's back move with every roll of his hips and had a vague thought of wishing he had an aerial view of the scene, just to watch Clark's beautiful body work. He'd have to convince him to make a video one day.

"Oh_ fuck, _Clark," Wally moaned, feeling the superhero smirk against his skin at the lewd sound. Clark loved his noises, he'd said. Clark's thick arm unwound from his and snaked through the small space between them to wrap around his ache, oversensitive from the many, many (_so_ many) previous orgasms. _"Huuunhh!_" Wally whined, eyes closed tight against the heat and pressure and _fuck_ the pumping and _sliding._ Clark was always so good to him- always made sure he came first (never once had it only been.. well, once), always made sure he wasn't hurting him (something Wally was going to correct soon. Really, he was!). So Wally was going to be nice back. Shakily smirking, he began vibrating around Clark, who tensed and stopped thrusting.

"Wally," he groaned and Wally could tell he was fighting not to come, wanted this to last. "Th-that's not-_ nnghh! _-fair." Oh, stop your complaining. He's trying to be good for you, you jerk. Appreciate.

"Who," Wally panted, "said I was, ha, fair?" But Clark only response was to stiffen even further and release, groaning as his seed spilled into the living vibrator and then dripped out of him. His orgasm only lasted for a minute or two (they'd been at it for a good two hours), before, in an impressive show of strength and speed, he flipped Wally on top of him, using solely the muscles in his legs. Still inside him, Clark placed one hand on his hip, almost completely aligning with the already fading bruises. The other hand reached around to wrap around his erection once more, gripping him hard and stroking him fast, just like Wally liked. Wally cried out and gripped the blanket that Clark had laid out under them (jizz was hard to get out of stuff, ya know). He came moments later, panting and gasping Clark's name. They lay there for a minute or two, trying to catch their breath. Wally was wondering whether or not he could go for another round when Clark began shuffling around. "Don't get out!" Wally demanded, voice a little cracked from all the screaming. Clark stilled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't to want hurt you," he said all concerned because he was kinda amazing like that. Wally grinned.

"Dude, HA healing, remember? Why else do you think I'm always so tight? And don't say anything because I _know_ you noticed." Wally didn't even have to turn around to tell Clark was blushing.

"So that's why," he mumbled and Wally laughed out loud. He didn't think he'd actually admit to it, but he HAD to have noticed. For Wally to be taking that giant thing up the ass numerous times on a damn near daily basis? Well... yeah.

"Dude, your dick is, like, waaaaay too big," Wally grinned. "Not that I'm complaining because I'm totally not. I LOVE your huge dong, babe." Clark's arms wrapped around his torso and Wally put his hands on top of the bulging muscles (Clark was sooo strong).

"Do you _have _to be so vulgar?" Clark questioned him. Wally grinned.

"Whatever, dude. You love it." Clark didn't answer, only humming softly and tightening his grip on Wally. Wally sighed. Everything was so amazing right now. He was a real hero now, not a sidekick. He got to run around and save everyone just like he'd always dreamed. He got to hang out with his bestiebro Robin all the time. Laying here, feeling warm breath ghost over his shoulder,Clark still inside him, everything was perfect.

Wally was living in a perfect, perfect world.

"Clark," Wally broke the silence. Clark hummed. "I love you," he said. He could feel Clark freeze. The alien slowly, carefully pulled out of him (making the sweetest, most disgusting noise) and rolled Wally over so he laying chest to chest on Clark. This... this was the first time Wally had told Clark he loved him. He was scared to, ya know? He'd never... before Clark, love was something he'd never experienced, either as the giver or recipient, and he wasn't sure if he could risk saying it. Clark had already held his heart, but telling him that would mean giving Clark the power to hurt him. He was _scared._

But as Clark's bright blue eyes bore into his, Wally knew he would never regret it.

"I love you, too," Clark smiled, so sweet that Wally's heart _ached _in his chest. This was the power Clark held over him now, the power to make him or break him and it was wonderful. Freeing, in an odd, scary way. To be able to let someone have that kind of power over you and be able to trust them with it. Wally smiled. It was amazing. _Clark _was amazing.

So maybe they didn't have the perfect relationship. Maybe they would never get to hold hands in public, or go see a movie and make out, or meet each other's families as a couple. And maybe Wally would never get Clark to do the things to him that he wanted to. Maybe Wally would never have another deep bite mark on his shoulder or rope burns on his wrists, but right now, feeling Clark nose into the skin of his neck, the heavy weight of his arms across Wally's waist, he kinda thought maybe he wouldn't need it.

And he couldn't really find it in him to care.

"I love you," Wally said again and Clark smiled at him.

"I know. I love you, too."

Maybe that's all he needed.

* * *

><p>Well, there ya go. Not the best epilogue. Not the worst. I have the first two chapters of the sequel mostly done, sooo... there's that.<p>

TIME TO ANSWER SOME MOTHAFUGGIN REVIEWS!

_Chaney_: Actually, Robin's suspicion is the main focus of the sequel (in the beginning) so yeah.

_Pixelated Bloodbath_: *helps fan* I know. It made me hot, too. XD Yeah, I planned something for Robin's suspicion. I didn't just put it in there for the hell of it! *shifty eyes* LOLJK but, yeah, I'm doing something with that. My music quote is "If there's music, we can use it! Feel free to dance!" ~Korn, but that Shakespearean one is also pretty fangasmic. And, well, sequel, 'cause it's not over to somebody is singing naked in a public fountain. 'Cuz that's usually when the cops arrive.

_xooxu_: Your long-ass review was like 97% bullshit. I LOVE IT! Lmfao. So, yeah, there's your explanation about vibrations. I could have PMed you and explained, but eeenhhhh. That's so much effort and I'm a lazy sonuvabitch. LMFAO Yeah, guys like to see their lovers in their clothes. This is a fact. Lol. And Clark's shirt is like a dress on Wally. XD

_A VERY whelmed fan_: Sqee away, my darling. Oh, yes. That scene made ME hot and I wrote it! Lmao. You're welcome, and I accept the awesomeness. XD I LOVE YOU TOO! Seriously, your reviews make my heart tingle. :D And, and you review on Not Better Than Sex On a Beach made me like blush. XD I thought it was cool that it's possible to write something sexy without writing about the actual sex, you know? Who knew! XD

_uncommon_: I'll see what I can do, 'cause... you know... this. Lol. In the mean time, link me to that story so I can research J'onnz, his character and personality and junk. :] I'll see about writing a one-shot, at the very least. Also, drawings would _make my life_. :D:D:D:D PLEASE?

_herpieslol_: Dude, me and my bestie have conversations completely made up of Disney's quotes. LMFAO. Thanks! I'm glad you read it all and enjoyed! I enjoyed writing (and rereading) that smut. I was like... mmmnn... I know! Poor Wally! I don't know WHY Wally whump is so freaking fantabulous. Like, it's ALL over LJ and it's always so GOOD. He's like the PERFECT whump character! Awww, Wally's _lookin' so crazy in love. Clark got_ _him lookin'- lookin' so crazy in love! - _Ten points if you have any idea WTF I was talking about just now. But yeah Superman was like, oh snap, I pissed him off. Better make sure he doesn't hurt him self. WTF! WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY! Yeah, Wally was like, thanks for tha love, 'cause he's kinda fucked up. LOL

_Kiwisilence_: Thanks for the vote of confidence! And hoyeah! This thing is still going. God, I need help. LMAO

_Blankpanterwolf: _OMG! Streetkid!Wally is another headcannon of mine, so I always imagine him with all those kids, too! In fact, there's probably going to be a scene with his civvies!pals involved. And thanks! I try to keep them in character as much as I can considering how unfathomable this story is already. LOL. TAKE RISKS! TAKE THEM! GRAB THEM BY THE HAIR AND- DJAODJIOAJDJIAS! Lmfao. But, yeah, dude. Do it. AND PM WHEN YOU DO! It always makes me sad that there's no black characters and junk in my fandoms 'cause I'm like... dude, we're so freaking hot. LMAO. And I know! I only ever found ONE SupermanFlash (he wasn't Kid in this one, though) story and it kinda sucked, so I was like, oh FUCK no! I'm on this bitch! And TEN POINTS FOR GETTING THAT REFERENCE!

_yerpderp: _TEN MOTHAFUGGIN AWESOME POINTS!

_XxKamijouAltierraxX:_ Woooowwww. Thanks. That's a total lie, but I will accept your unrealistic flattery! I'm far from being the one of the greats, but it still makes me tingle to know that you think I'm anywhere near. :D

_disnenvy_: OMG, thank you! You reviews with your flattery! Seriously, it's too much! *melts into a puddle of pleasant tingles from all the compliments and lurrrve*

_ShayneScribbler:_ Thank you for ignoring the unrealistic-ness of it all! LOL! I mean, hey, it's called fanfiction for a reason! We're allowed to do whatever the hell we want with the characters, provding we disclaim, so if I say Wally is a masochistic slut, then by golly, he's gonna be! XD

DAMN! I sure can blab! LMFAO

So yeah, sequel should be up relatively soon, depending on how much access I have to a computer on any given day. Blegh.

**_REVIEW, MORTAL! Or we shall strike you with a... lighting bolt.._**

**_(stupid sound effect) AHUUUN!_**

**_BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE AUTHOR! REVIEW!_**

Also, anyone who gets THAT reference gets twenty points. It's a toughy because I switched the words to fit my author-ness.

OH MY DUCKING BOB! I FINISHED A STORY! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY STINKIN' BALLS!


End file.
